Tough Love
by alygator86
Summary: Takes place a week after the finale of Season 3. MerDer, ALexie, CaGe. Cowritten with Forever Is Never Forever.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We don't own GA but if we did we'd do those awesome podcasts too.

Rating: K

Summary: Takes place a week after the finale of Season 3.

AN: We need something!! They can't leave it like that! Co written with Forever is Never Forever.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Meredith walked out the scrub room and let out a large sigh as she pulled off her scrub cap. She had just flown solo for the first time and she was just coming down from her high. Meredith walked down the hall towards the board to erase the post on the board. However, on her way there she literary bumped into Derek. He gave her his McDreamy smile and kissed her on her forehead. She gave him a fake smile in return and began to walk away, but Derek stopped her.

"Mer..." Derek began, but Meredith just stopped him.

"I have to go, Derek. I'll talk to you later," she told him.

She continued on and met Bailey who was currently yelling at Alex for something he did wrong. When Bailey was finished she turned to Meredith with a smile. "I wanted to say you did an amazing job in that surgery, Grey," then going back to being Bailey, "Now get back to work."

Meredith went off to work on post op, a smile on her face. She picked up the chart from the Nurses' Station and headed towards the cafeteria, where she planned to meet Cristina. On her way she once again ran into Derek. Meredith smiled at him warmly, but was smacked down with a cold glare from Derek.

"What?" She asked, slightly hurt from his look.

Derek sighed angrily, "I don't know what this is Meredith. You're cold and distant one minute and the next you're happy and...what is this Meredith?"

"Derek, you have to understand that, this whole boyfriend being here all the-" Meredith stopped mid sentence because of the sight she saw down the hall.

"Meredith?" Derek asked concerned, but Meredith just kept staring at what seemed to Derek to be empty space. However, he then realized what Meredith was staring at. It was Thatcher and the girl he met at Joe's who now saw Derek.

The girl said something to Thatcher and Derek saw as Thatcher said good bye to the girl ans she headed towards Derek and Meredith.

"I remember you," she said to Derek, "How was the bachelor party?"

"Umm fine," Derek replied lamely. 

Meredith looked at her retreating father, the girl, Derek then the girl again. "What? Who are you?"

"I'm a new intern. My name is Lexi Grey," she introduced herself. 

Meredith gaped at Lexi for a second before replying, "I'm Meredith. It's nice to see we have a father in common." She turned a headed off in the opposite direction.

Derek went after her and took her arm, "Mer..."

"That was the woman you met at the bar?!" She exclaimed in a loud whisper, "THAT was the highlight of your week??"

"I didn't know she was your sister," he told her.

"She's not my sister," she insisted. Glancing at Lexi then back to Derek she went on, "Why don't you go see if Molly wants to meet someone new?"

Meredith left Derek standing in the hallway, now alone with Lexi who came up from behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. Derek turned around quickly, now feeling slightly awkward.

"I want to apologize, I didn't know that you and Meredith were..." Lexi didn't trailed off.

"It's okay, it was an honest mistake." Derek reassured her, right when Lexi was about to say something when Derek's pager went off. He sighed in relief as he said a short goodbye to Lexi.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Instead of going to the cafeteria Meredith paged Cristina and Izzie to meet her in Really Old Guy's room. Meredith sat there for a few minutes waiting impatiently for the two women to show up. Finally after a few minutes the two showed up and Meredith stood up quickly. Both Izzie and Cristina gave her a confused look.

"DEREK MET ANOTHER WOMAN!" Meredith exclaimed angrily.

"So?" Cristina asked seeing how it was important.

"SHE AN INTERN!! AND MY _HALF _SISTER!!" Meredith clarified. Both Izzie and Cristina had a slightly horrified look on there faces.

"Well she won't be as popular as you, since Ellis Grey wasn't her mom." Cristina said, _trying _to be supportive.

Izzie shot her a glare and scolded her. "Cristina!"

"Iz, it's okay." Meredith reassured her.

"So what's her name?" Izzie asked, quietly.

Cristina gave Meredith an annoyed glare. "How was what I said bad?!"

Meredith just ignored her, "Lexi Grey."

"LEXI GREY?!" Izzie asked.

"Who names their kid _Lexi_?" Cristina asked incredulously.

"Mer's dad?" Izzie asked in response to Cristina's question.

"At least they didn't sleep together after meeting at the bar," Cristina stated.

"Cristina!" Izzie and Meredith scolded.

"Besides. It's not like McDreamy would ever leave YOU," she continued.

Izzie ignored her, "Who is Lexi Grey's resident?"

Meredith shrugged, "I have no idea."

After a moment of complete silence, Izzie looked around, "Where's George?"

"Why are you so interested in where Bambi is?" Cristina asked, slightly annoyed

"I just haven't seen him today," she replied somewhat defensively.

"Just ask Callie," Meredith suggested.

"Ummm...I rather not." Izzie said uncomfortably.

Before either Meredith or Cristina could question Izzie's last statement, all their pagers went off. It was Callie who was paging them. All three women looked at one another then left to meet her in the meeting room. Once there, Callie motioned for them to sit down with Alex who was already there. All four residents looked confused and Callie seemed to be quite nervous herself.

Callie cleared her throat, "Okay well George wanted me to tell you that he...failed his intern exam."

Both Cristina and Alex laughed, but were sent evil glares from Izzie, Meredith, and Callie.

"So what is he going to do?" Meredith asked, concerned.

"He's looking for a teaching job right now," Callie informed them. Izzie seemed to be the most upset, but the other three residents just ignored it since they knew how close they were.

"Is that _all_ you wanted to tell us?" Alex asked annoyed.

"No, I was named Chief Resident and The Board has decided to try the new Shadowing Pilot on this year's residents." Callie informed the four.

"Shadowing?" Cristina asked, with an annoyed tone.

Callie sighed, "Yes, Yang. Each of you are going to have the new interns shadowing you for their first two months. The Board decided this because apparently last year's interns caused them to reconsider how trustworthy they are."

"So basically we're babysitting." Alex groaned.

"Yes." Callie shot back, "And hopefully this group won't be like the four of you."

"Great," Cristina rolled her eyes.

"The Board already made the assignments, I'm just passing them on to you," Callie told them, "Yang has Tyler Bennet, Stevens has Nathan Gregore and Megan Watson, Grey has Lexi Grey, and Karev has Austin Anderson. They are to follow you around most of the time, do the things their resident wants them to do and most importantly - not get in trouble. Good luck," With that Callie left.

"Oh my, gosh, Mer," Izzie said, "You got Lexi Grey."

"Lexi Grey?" Alex asked, "Are you related."

"She's her half sister," Cristina replied.

"Dude..." Alex said.

"Yeah I know." Meredith grumbled as she got up.

When she walked out of the meeting room there was Lexi Grey. Lexi looked nervous when she saw Meredith walk out. Meredith gave her a short smile and waved her to follow. Meredith headed towards the Nurses' Station to find out who her patients were today. She picked up a few charts and handed two to Lexi. She was about to head towards her first patient, but yet again ran into Derek.

"Mer, can we talk?" Derek asked quietly. She nodded.

"I'll be right back." Meredith informed Lexi, who also nodded.

Meredith and Derek walked into an empty meeting room, Derek locked the door.

Before Derek could say anything Meredith cut him off, "Like a bandaid."

"What?" Derek asked, confused.

"Break up with me quick like pulling off a bandaid." Meredith demanded.

"Meredith, I love you – I told you that but I need to end my misery. Since you won't-" Derek was once again cut off by Meredith.

"Derek! I don't want a whole speech about how you don't want to do this, but you have to. So just do it like a bandaid!" Meredith demanded again, her stomach filled with butterflies.

Derek sighed, "It's over."

Meredith merely nodded and walked quickly out the door. Derek slammed his fist down on the desk as soon as Meredith left and chocked back the tears that were forming.

Meredith walked quickly pass Lexi and towards the linen closet.

"Meredith! Meredith, I sorry, I didn't know that Derek was your boyfriend. I'm sorry." Lexi apologized, nearly begged.

Meredith turned around with tears flowing, "It's not your fault. Just stop! I know you're sorry, but just stop!"

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

**Supershipper**: Sooo don't hate us, they have to break up but don't worry. We may get them back together…eventually. Maybe. But what's Izzie gonna do?? Will Alex ever see Ava again? The MerDer break up defiantly made me sad but it had to be done.

**Forever is never forever**: Yes, don't hate us. But if you have to hate me, twas my idea. Yeah the MerDer breakup made me sad too, but like my co-writer said, they will, eventually get back together. Eventually. Oh, yes George is teaching, or is trying to teach. So this is our version of Betsy's and Shonda's podcast rambling and well I'm in oblivion in the rambling so I'll stop.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We own nothing except our own made up McWords.

Co-written with forever is never forever

Coming out of the exam room and walking over to the Nurses' Station, Derek scrawled some information down in one of his charts, slamming it shut. He ran his hand over his face, groaning and sighing. Derek straightened up and saw Mark standing there; he needed to tell someone, anyone. Even if that someone was his ex-best friend who slept with his ex-wife.

"It's over." Derek stated, pain in his voice.

Mark gave him a puzzled look, "What is?"

"Meredith and I are over." Derek clarified.

"Why? You're crazy over her!" Mark exclaimed.

Derek sighed once more, "I had to put myself out of my misery."

"That's a little stupid." Mark stated.

"Yeah I know." Derek agreed with him.

Amused but still understanding, "Just so we're clear." Mark continued, with an unusual thoughtful moment, "Do you think she won't let herself be happy and you have to make her?"

"That's very unlike you." Derek said, realizing his thoughtfulness.

Mark smirked, "It happens from time to time."

"It's too bad they don't happen more often." Derek said with a bitter laugh.

"Well what can I say? How much longer do you have? We can go to Joe's." Mark offered.

Derek sighed, "We can go now."

As the two walked out to the lobby of Seattle Grace, Mark lightly elbowed Derek, "I could be you're wingman."

"Yeah, right," Derek said actually laughing.

Walking out to Mark's car; he asked, "What about that girl you met at Burke's bachelor party?"

"No, not her," Derek shot down the idea quickly.

"What what's wrong with her?" Mark asked, getting into his car.

Sitting down in the passenger seat, Derek told him why, "One she's an intern and two she Meredith _half _sister."

"Grey has a sister?" Mark asked, turning the key.

"_Half,_" Derek corrected.

"Still, you didn't have a problem with doing something with an intern. Or Burke. Or Addison," Mark informed him.

Derek gave him a confused look, "What about Addison?"

"She slept with Karev." Mark explained.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked.

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same?" Mark asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, well I still tolerate you." Derek said with a laugh.

Mark gave him a strange look, "Thanks?"

The two arrived to Joe's Bar, got out and walked into the bar. Derek turned to Mark, "Why did I stop talking to you?"

"I slept with your wife." Mark sighed.

"Oh yeah...it's starting to get fuzzy these days." Derek replied sarcastically.

"Let's go make more things fuzzy." Mark said as he walked over to walked over to the bar, getting some drinks for he and Derek. Who went and found a table.

Meredith and Cristina sat at the bar. Meredith already had six shots and was quite drunk.

"Oh God Mer, you're so drunk." Cristina said loudly as she did another shot.

Meredith shook her head, "I am perflectly...perfectly sober."

"Riiight..." Cristina slurred as she did another shot as Mark walked up to the two women, "Manwhore!"

Chuckling, "Yeah that's me. While I'm up here, I can buy you two a drink."

"Yes!" The two women cheered in unison. Mark bought two shots for each of them.

"Mark, I love you." Meredith told him as she did her one of her shots.

"Yes, as do I." Cristina agreed, shot in hand.

Mark laughed a little as he took the drinks for Derek over to him, "Call if you need anything!"

"Cristina?" Meredith called.

"Mer?" Cristina replied.

"I'm drunk." Meredith stated to her person.

Cristina nodded, "Yes, dear I know."

"It's a good thing." Meredith said as she did her second shot.

Mark strolled back up to the bar, getting another two drinks for the soon to be drunk Derek.

"Manwhore! I love you!" Cristina shouted.

"Yes I know. That's why I bought you drinks." Mark chuckled.

"Mark we love so much, buy us more drinks." Meredith told him.

"And why am I buying you two drinks?" He inquired.

Cristina sighed, "Because...!"

"How many have you had?" Mark asked, to Meredith who shrugged.

"She had like ten of them." Cristina answered untruthfully and Meredith protested.

"Sorry Grey." Mark apologized, as he bought two shots for Cristina and Derek. "So how are you two getting home?"

Laughing, Cristina answered, "Like we know."

"Will you give us a ride?" Meredith asked.

"Let me check with Derek." Mark said as he took the two shots he bought for him over to the table.

"Do you mind if we take Grey and Yang home?"

Derek did his two shots, "Nope, let's go."

Meredith stood up, wobbly, "Lesss go."

"Grey you alright?" Mark asked amused.

Cristina burst into laughter, "Mer."

"Maybe." Meredith replied coyly.

"MEREDITH!" Cristina shouted.

"CRISTINA!" Meredith shouted back.

Cristina turned to Mark, "Manwhore, no touchee the Meredith!"

"Alright." Mark agreed.

Meredith grabbed Cristina's arm, "I'm good."

"Are we going, if not I want another shot." Derek informed Mark.

"Yes we're leaving, come my drunken entertainment." Mark said as he led the three of them out of Joe's.

The four doctors walked and staggered over to Mark's car, all of them climbing in. Derek in the passenger seat, with Meredith and Cristina in the back. Derek leaned his head on the window of looking into the side mirror, looking at Meredith. Who seemed to be oblivious to Derek watching her.

Mark leaned over, turning to Meredith and Cristina, "No throwing up in my car."

"You know...since you said that, I just might." Cristina shot back.

"Now, where am I taking you two?" Mark asked, starting the car.

"To Cristina's!" Meredith exclaimed.

"You're still there?!" Derek asked, being a bit insensitive.

Meredith glared at him, "Leave her alone."

"Yeah I am still there, forgive me for giving up my own place." Cristina spat back.

Derek didn't say anything.

Meredith began to randomly giggle, but Cristina soon slapped her lightly, "Hey! What was that for?"

"Girl fight?" Mark asked, quite amused.

"You wish McSteamy!" Cristina laughed.

"Cristina." Meredith called.

"Yes?" She asked.

Meredith paused for a moment, "There's McDreamy and McSteamy in the McCar. And were you hitting on McSteamy in Joe's?"

"Yes Mer, I was McHitting on McSteamy." Cristina replied with a laugh.

"So you're McHitting on McSteamy while you're McDrunk?" Meredith asked.

"While in the McCar." Cristina added. 

Meredith giggled, "With McDreamy who is McDrunk." 

Derek laughed, "Thanks."

"Oh my God! Did I tell you that McSteamy tried to get me to sleep with him a couple a weeks ago!" Meredith remembered.

"No you didn't!" Cristina shouted.

Mark groaned, "Remind me to never tell you a secret."

Cristina hit Mark in the back of the head, "What was that for?"

"For McHitting on Meredith!" Cristina explained.

"Sorry, sorry." Mark laughed as he pulled up to Cristina's apartment building.

"Thanks Mark." Meredith said, getting out of Mark's car.

"See ya McSteamy." Cristina said, following Meredith.

Mark stuck his head out the window, "Drink water."

"And aspirin." Derek added.

"We know! We _are_ doctors!" Meredith shouted back to the car.

Cristina turned to the car, "We're just a little drunk!"

"You shouldn't of let her go." Mark scolded Derek, as he started towards Derek's trailer.

"Yeah I know." Derek sighed.

Cristina stood in front of her bed, where her person was still asleep. She picked up a pillow that had fallen on the floor and threw it at Meredith, who sat up as soon as she was hit. Meredith glared sleepily at Cristina.

"What?" Meredith asked, yawning.

"We have to go to work." Cristina informed her.

"Yeah I know..." Meredith groaned, "I didn't say anything too embarrassing last night did I?"

"No, stuff with Mark, nothing too horrifying. I think I was worse." Cristina cringed a bit.

Meredith laughed a bit, "I think you hit on him."

"He's going to say something today isn't he?" Cristina sighed.

"Probably," Meredith mused.

Meredith got out of Cristina's bed and walked over to the bathroom to take a shower. She came out into the kitchen dressed and showered. Cristina was sitting at the kitchen table, eating an apple.

"Ready?" Meredith asked.

"I'm driving?" Cristina asked.

"Yeah, 'cause my car's at the hospital and Mark took us home." Meredith informed her. 

Cristina picked up her spare helmet and handed it to Meredith, "Here."

"Oh this should be fun." Meredith said sarcastically.

The two doctors walked out of the apartment.

Cristina and Meredith went their separate ways, Cristina stood at Nurses' Station. Tyler Bennet, Cristina's shadow came waltzing up to her.

"Good morning Dr. Yang." Tyler said cheerily.

"Shut up." Cristina shot back. 

Tyler blinked for a moment, "I'm sorry, Dr. Yang. How are you?"

"Look I have a hang over. I hit on my best friend's ex-boyfriend's ex-friend, who works here. And I don't do sunshine and rainbows." Cristina explained.

"You hit on Dr. Sloan? Doesn't he usually hit on women?" Tyler asked, a bit taken back.

"I was drunk I couldn't help it." Cristina shot back.

"Oh...do you need to talk? Or a hug?" Tyler offered, with a smile.

Cristina held up a finger, "You touch me you won't make it through this day."

"Yes, ma'am," Tyler said, backing away. 

"Go check on Mr. Robinson." Cristina ordered. Tyler ran off to check on their patient. Seeing Meredith, "Hey Mer."

"Why did we drink last night?" Meredith asked with a groan, picking up a chart.

"Because you broke up with McDreamy and Burke disappeared." Cristina clarified their reason for drinking.

"So basically I was stupid and our lives suck?" Meredith asked.

Cristina sighed, "Well at least you didn't hit on McSteamy." She saw Mark walking up to the two of them.

"Do you still love me Yang?" Mark asked, doing his McSteamy face.

Meredith laughed. Cristina glared at her, "I'll see you in Really Old Guy's Room."

"Bye." Meredith waved.

**Supershipper**: Sorry it took so long for an update! Well that was just a bunch of drunken angst and craziness…and don't worry MerDer shippers, your favorite couple will get back together soon.

**forever is never forever:** Well, I'm sorry we haven't UDed sooner. However, you don't need to worry because supershipper and I have been writing like crazy! We have at least three chapters completed! So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Supershipper**: It's closer to 5 chapters and we have about one or two more to write out.

**forever is never forever**: And in those coming chappies, we're pairing two characters...off of a rumor we head and decided to entertain that idea...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: There is no owning of any kind.

Meredith was slightly hung over the next morning, doing charts at the nurses' station when Lexie came up to her.

"Good morning Dr. Grey."

Meredith looked at her, "Morning."

Derek came up and handed Meredith a coffee, "You'll need it," he told her, taking a sip of his own coffee

Meredith smiled slightly and took the coffee, "Thanks."

Derek's pager went off and he told awkwardly Meredith he'd see her later before going off to answer the page. Meredith turned back to Lexie, still drinking her coffee.

"Is everything alright with you two?" Lexie asked.

"For being broken up, yes," replied Meredith.

Lexie hadn't heard about the break up yet, "Oh I'm," she paused, "Is there anything I can do?"

Meredith sighed, "Agree with me when I say once more that I was stupid."

Lexie was confused, "Um…ok."

"Don't tell me you haven't heard the entire story from the other interns already," Meredith told her.

She looked away, "Yeah, I have."

Meredith nodded and sipped her coffee, "I'm used to the entire hospital knowing about my love life."

"God, that sucks," Lexie replied, "So what was the whole coffee thing then?"

Mark came up and stood on the other side of Lexie, giving the nurse back a chart he had finished, "She, Derek, and Yang had a little too much to drink last night."

"Oh," Lexie said

"Wallowing in the break up glow and all that," he said before heading off again.

"Does he just pop into conversations like that?" Lexie asked.

Meredith shrugged, "Sometimes. But don't give into the McSteamy face."

"I never – McSteamy?" she asked her half-sister.

"You've heard about Derek and I but not the McNames?" Meredith asked, a little surprised.

"Another intern was saying something about that," she said, "but I just heard of McDreamy."

"Well Mark is McSteamy," Meredith sipped her coffee again then asked slightly randomly, "Do you like alcohol?"

Lexie giggled a little, "How do you think I got though med school?"

Meredith took a deep breath, "I've decided to grow up, little by little and I think I should get to know you since you're my half sister and whatever so if you feel the same way about getting to know each other do you want to go to Joe's after work?"

"Sure," Lexie agreed, "And because I feel partly responsible for you and Derek and don't say I'm now, and even if I wasn't I still do feel that I was partly my fault – I'll buy the drinks. Do you like tequila?"

Meredith was impressed at the fact that they both rambled and had the tendency to make absolutely no sense but perfect sense at the same time. "I love tequila."

"Great!" Lexie said as they went to see their first patient.

When Izzie, Alex, Cristina, and Meredith all met in Really Old Guy's room for lunch, Cristina was still hung over.

"Haven't you had any coffee, Cristina?" Meredith asked

"No, because I don't have my ex-McDreamy to give me some," Cristina grumbled.

Izzie perked up, "McDreamy gave you coffee?"

"Yeah…"

"What about Sloan, Yang?" Alex snickered, "I heard you hit on Sloan last night at Joe's."

"You hit on Sloan?" Izzie asked.

"Yeah, I was drunk," Cristina said, "And Meredith wasn't helping."

"I was drunk too!" Meredith protested.

Izzie took a bite of her sandwich, "Did he hit on you back?"

"No."

"Seriously?!" asked Izzie.

Cristina shot back, "Like I remember."

They all went back to eating and after a couple minutes when Izzie asked, "Hey, how are your shadows going?"

"Ugh," Alex replied.

"Oh shut up, Evil Spawn, mine is the male version of Sydney," Cristina told them.

"Mine is great," Meredith said.

"What?" asked Cristina, not really believing she heard that.

"Great?" asked Izzie," Lexie Grey is great?"

"Why?" Izzie inquired.

"Uhh, ok then." Cristina added.

Alex pipped in, "I thought it would be like hell."

"I've decided to be a grown up and get to know her," Meredith told the, proud of herself.

Cristina laughed, "You a grown up?"

"But not grown up enough to make up with McDreamy?" Izzie put in.

Meredith ignored Izzie, "I'm a grown up."

"Clearly," Stated Alex to Izzie's comment.

That night, after work Meredith and Lexie sat at the bar while talking while Izzie, Cristina, and Alex sat at a table.

"This is weird," Izzie commented.

"Yeah it is," Cristina agreed.

"But it's a really nice weird," amended Izzie.

"So? Meredith is talking to her sister," said Alex.

"But its Meredith," Izzie pointed out.

Cristina nodded," And her sister."

"Together," Izzie said, "And Mer isn't avoiding."

"Whatever," Alex said, drinking his beer.

Cristina looked at Izzie, "What's happened to her?

Meredith and Lexie had just switched from talking about their med school experiences and Meredith's mom to their father.

"I don't know," Izzie said, "But maybe she'll actually grow up enough to get back together with McDreamy."

"Now think about what you just said," Cristina told her, taking a sip of her drink.

"You're right," agreed Izzie, "That would take a force of nature."

Addison walked in and saw Meredith with Lexie then Izzie, Cristina, and Alex and decided to sit with them after getting her cosmo to see what was going on.

"Did she and Derek get back together?" Addison asked the three she sat with.

"She's not that grown up," Cristina replied, watching the half sisters now do shots.

Addison raised an eyebrow, "Alright…"

A few minutes later, Derek entered the bar and got his doubt scotch further down the bar then sat with Addison and the others.

"Dr. Stevens, Dr. Karev, Dr. Yang, Addison," he nodded to them, sitting at the table.

"How are you, Derek?" Addison asked.

"Alright," he drank his scotch, "You?"

"Fine."

Cristina was still looking at Meredith, "What is she doing?"

"Talking, I think," Izzie said.

"I can't believe he did that to you," Lexie told her, "I have been so mad at him. I mean I know he loved mom but he had no right to go off on you like that. And you should have totally come to the funeral. I'm still mad at him."

"We should form a club," Meredith suggested.

"The Our Father is Stupid club?" Lexie asked.

Meredith giggled, "Exactly."

"I like it!" Lexie said, doing another shot.

Meredith did the same, "So do I."

"But…she doesn't do this," Cristina pointed out.

"Again with the laughing," said Izzie.

Derek addressed the others, "So what's going on with them?"

"Meredith is being a grown up and talking to her sister," Addison told him.

"Half sister," Derek corrected her.

Addison nodded, "But not a full grown up, they're telling me."

"What?" Derek asked, confused by that statement.

"So what's Molly like?" Meredith asked, "I've kinda met her but she didn't know who I was…"

Lexie giggled, "Yeah… Molly's great, very caring like mom and she is a human polygraph. But she lacks the whole common sense thing."

Meredith nodded, "My friends say I'm like Thatcher…with the messy and nervous talking where I just keep talking and I don't really stop."

"Yeah, I think it's just the 'Grey' thing. We all do it, when we're frustrated or nervous."

"Laughing again," Izzie commented.

"I'm going to have to agree with you guys," Addison said, "It is strange."

"Yeah it is," agreed Derek quietly, "But its good for her."

"But not too good for us, "Izzie said, "I don't know if I should be baking for her or getting more alcohol."

Mark came in and went to the bar, ordering a shot.

"Hi Dr. Sloan," Lexie greeted.

"Hi Mark," Meredith added.

Mark put on his McSteamy face, "Hello. How are you tonight."

At the table, everyone groaned.

"We're fine, Mark," Meredith replied for both of them.

He looked at their shot glasses, "What are you drinking?"

"Tequila," Lexie giggled a little.

"That seems to run in the family," he replied, flirting, "can I buy you two another round?"

"We're fine for now," Meredith smiled.

Derek looked to Addison, "You don't think he would….do you?"

"Probably not. Meredith is too smart for that and Lexie has probably been warned."

"Plus Lexie isn't dark and twisty or scary and damaged," Cristina pointed out.

"Not that we know," Izzie said

Cristina shrugged, "she had everything Mer didn't."

Mark smiled to the sisters and sat next to Derek.

"That doesn't make someone not dark and twisty," Addison noted.

Derek turned the Mark, "What was that?"

"What?? I was being nice," Mark told him.

"Riiight," Cristina said.

"I've had enough drama tonight. Night guys," Alex said before leaving.

Meredith smiled, "You survived being hit on by Mark." She held up a shot for toasting.

Lexie raised her shot glass and lightly knocked it against Meredith's, "Proud?"

"Yes."

"Nice."

They both drank their shots.

"What about your love life?" Meredith asked, "Anything dark and twisty?"

"Not in the love life but I can be dark and twisty as you call it."

"Maybe we should have a group dinner with Lexie Grey," Izzie suggested.

Cristina looked at her, "Seriously?"

"Shouldn't we get to know Mer's sister too?" asked Izzie.

"Half sister," Derek corrected again, going to the bar for another drink.

"Hi Dr. Shepherd," Lexie greeted.

"Dr. Grey, Meredith," He smiled.

"Hi Derek," Meredith replied, then turned the Lexie, a little tipsy, "We're going to get confusing around the hospital."

"Just a little," Lexie agreed, "We both like tequila."

"I can see that," Derek replied, then headed back to the table with his drink.

Mark smiled at Cristina, teasing her, "So Yang, how are you?"

"Just fine," She replied.

"Mark, leave her alone," Addison told him.

Derek sat down, "They both like tequila."

"Because they're sisters," Izzie said.

"Because they have daddy issues," Cristina corrected.

"So…what was your mom like?" Lexie asked.

"Not there," Meredith replied, "She was The Dr. Ellis Grey. Always at the hospital and never there for me so I grew up by myself. She wanted me to go to med school and I didn't so I went to Europe the summer I graduated college. She was diagnosed with Alztimers so I came back to take care of her and went to med school."

"Oh…" Lexie said.

Meredith laughed in a cynical way, "She had this one lucid day a couple months ago and I got to talk to her…she was more worried about where I was a doctor, if I had picked a specialty, than the fact that I was happy with a boyfriend who loved me."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. And Derek…"

"What about him?"

"He was great about it, even with my mom yelling at him for dating an intern."

"That's good. You're lucky to find someone like him."

"Yeah…" Meredith took another shot and Lexie followed.

"How many is that?" Izzie asked.

"Which one?" asked Cristina.

"Either one," Izzie told her, "They both have to work tomorrow."

"Um four for Lexie and five or six for Meredith."

"Where do you live? Close by?" Meredith asked.

"I'm living with dad, but it may not be permanent."

Meredith nodded "I live in my mom's house with Izzie and Alex but Alex is moving out soon. If you don't, you know, have some place else to live or anything maybe you would want to move in with me and Izzie."

"Yeah, I'd like to move out. But would Izzie be ok with that?"

"Probably. She's probably planning to have you over for dinner already. She's a huge people person."

"Bright and shiny?" Lexie asked.

"Bright and shiny times ten," Meredith confirmed.

Lexie smiled, "I don't do bright and shiny well, it's scary, but I've tried."

"So have I," Meredith told her, "Derek and I tried together but we're much better at dark and twisty with happiness added in. Why do I keep mentioning him? We broke up. I should be able to stop talking about him.

"It's the ex-boyfriend syndrome."

"More like the shouldn't have broken up syndrome."

Lexie nodded, "Yeah."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The following day Izzie informed everyone that she was having Lexie over for dinner. And surprisingly everyone was off or their day ended early.

There stood Izzie in the kitchen happily cooking away, along with Lexie. Meredith sat in the living room, banned from the kitchen, with Cristina. George and Callie walked into the townhouse and Callie headed off to the kitchen while George sat down with Meredith and Cristina.

Callie walked into the kitchen, greeting the two doctors, "Hey guys."

"Hey." Izzie greeted, looking up from her cooking.

"Hi Dr. Torres." Lexie said, with a smile.

Callie waved her hand, dismissively, "Outside of the hospital, just call me Callie." 

"So why did you ban Mer and Cristina?" Lexie asked, returning to her chopping.

Izzie laughed, "Because they're horrible cooks."

George sat down next to Meredith on the couch, "George!" She exclaimed.

"Hey Mer, Cristina." He greeted the two.

"Bambi." Cristina greeted him in her typical fashion.

"I've missed you." Meredith pouted a bit.

"I haven't." Alex said walking by on his way to the kitchen.

George glared at him, "Yeah I know." Pausing a moment he continued, "So you and Derek?"

"Broke up. We broke up." Meredith stated, after taking a large breath.

"I'm sorry." He consoled her, rubbing her arm.

Meredith shrugged, "If it didn't work for Cristina and Burke, it wasn't going to work for me."

Cristina groaned, "Seriously Mer, I was changing myself for Mama Burke and my mother...God that was horrible...I wasn't being me."

"So how are things going for you?" Meredith asked, ignoring Cristina. 

"Good...a lot of interviews though." He sighed. 

Meredith gave him a slightly confused look, "That's good isn't it?"

"I suppose, but I feel like I'm second guessing myself is all." George shrugged.

"Don't, you'll do fine." Meredith assured him.

"And if you don't you could always redo your internship...it wasn't _that_ bad." Cristina added, trying to be helpful.

"I try not to." George said with a smile, ignoring Cristina.

Meredith sent a 'you're not helping' glare to her, "I'm sure Callie's saying the same thing." 

"So, Lexie how are you surviving your internship?" Callie asked.

"It could be a lot worse." Lexie said with a laugh.

Alex sat down at the island, looking over to the stove to see what Izzie was cooking, "Hey, Iz what are you making?" 

"Chicken, mashed potatoes, and a vegetable mix." Izzie informed him.

"Hey Karev, I heard you were looking for an apartment." Callie asked, nonchalantly.

Turning to Callie, he asked, "Yeah, why?"

"Oh, I saw a posting at work for a sublet." Callie told him with a shrug. 

"Oh okay, thanks. I'll call and let you know how it goes." Alex said, nodding.

All seven doctors sat around the table eating, trading stories, and surgery advice.

"So how was the intern exam?" Lexie asked.

"It wasn't too bad. We all helped each other study and Cristina was lucky enough to get Callie's cards." Meredith said between her bites of food. 

"You got the cards?" Lexie asked Cristina, quite amazed.

Cristina smiled with a smug look on her face and sighed, "Yeah I got the cards."

"That's only because you didn't leave her alone." Meredith shot back.

"Hey, I never said I got the cards the fair way." Cristina retorted. 

Callie chuckled, "And maybe if you're nice enough, I'll give them to you for your exam."

"Aw, you're the best Callie." Lexie said, with a chuckle.

"You know about the cards? Are they famous like Mer's mom?" Izzie asked, excitedly.

Lexie nodded, "Yeah, just about."

"So Lexie, have you gotten any good surgeries?" Callie asked. 

Groaning, "No, not yet. I'm still shadowing."

"I get good surgeries." Meredith boasted.

"I used to get good surgeries." Cristina groaned.

"Yeah well I used to get no surgeries and be stuck on the gynie squad." Alex shot back.

Izzie laughed, "That really sucked for you." 

"It did." Alex agreed.

"I almost killed someone by incorrectly removing their appendix." George stated.

Izzie sighed, "Yeah, well I cut the L-VAD wire." 

"Well, I was the first to sleep with an attending and be a dirty mistress." Meredith said, topping the rest.

Cristina laughed, "At least you weren't pregnant!"

"I am pregnant." Callie said bluntly.

Nearly chocking on his food, George barely got out, "What?!"

"Seriously?" Izzie asked.

Callie grinned innocently, "Yeah." 

"Congrats?" Both Cristina and Lexie said, not entirely sure what to say.

"Congratulations!" Izzie said.

"Congratulations you two." Meredith said, smiling.

George gave her a nervous smile, "Thanks..."

"George, I meant to tell you...but everyone was saying things and it sorta slipped out." Callie apologized.

"O'Malley's going to be a dad." Alex laughed.

Meredith hit him lightly, "George will make a great dad."

"So..uh...how far along are you?" Izzie asked.

"Addison said about seven weeks." Callie recalled.

"So before you were actually trying?" Izzie asked.

Callie smiled, "Yeah."

Izzie, realizing there was probably no way to have with George what she wanted, decided it would be better for everyone to just be happy for him and Callie.

The rest of the night went smoothly, there was plenty of laughing, talking, and general merriment; but also, Cristina was planning something. The question was, do we want Cristina planning things?

Supershipper: Well wasn't this exciting? We promise something happy will happen in the next chapter. Want it soon? Review!!

forever is never forever: Happy things will come with reviews! And it's really happy things! So Review!

Supershipper: Oh! And thanks to everyone who has added us as favorite story or to story alerts. It really makes us feel warm and fuzzy.

forever is never forever: You might even say Bright and Shiny...you might. If anything you make us feel important.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own Season 3 on DVD

A week later, Meredith and Cristina got on the elevator to go up to the surgical floor.

"I'm so glad this is the last day of those interns shadowing us. Mine are so annoying, perky…just like Izzie."

Meredith giggled, "McPerky?"

"Seriously McPerky," Cristina agreed, "McI Want To Kill Him."

"Restrain yourself for just one more day," Meredith told her.

The doors opened and Derek got on.

"Good morning doctors."

"Dr. Shepard," Cristina greeted.

"Hi," Meredith moved back in the elevator.

Cristina rolled her eyes and reached forward to pull the emergency stop button. Derek looked at her confused.

"Cristina, what are you doing?"

"You two are going to listen to me. You're both stupid."

Derek tried to interrupt but Cristina held up a finger, "Do not interrupt me!"

Derek backed away and Cristina kept going.

"McDreamy, you have to realize that Meredith is insecure and indecisive and she seems to base her choices off of others so she based her relationship with you of what happened with Burke and I. We didn't get married because I was changing myself for him and he wasn't happy that he was making me do it. It is COMPLETELY different with you. Meredith, he loves you and I know you love him because it's really the only thing you've talking about for the past three weeks. Yeah, Meredith is difficult and high maintenance and at times whiny and I love you for anyway but you need to let yourself be happy. You're grown up enough to get to know your sister…half sister…whatever. Be grown up enough to make up with McDreamy and accept your happily ever after."

Cristina pushed in the button and got off when the elevator opened. Derek and Meredith were left looking at each other.

"I think we need to talk," Derek suggested.

Meredith nodded, "On call room?"

Derek nodded and they both got off the elevator and headed to an on call room. After closing the door, Derek was the first one to talk.

"I'm addicted."

"What?" she asked.

"I'm addicted to the misery. Putting myself out of my misery only lead to no longer feeling anything. I'm addicted to you."

"I thought you didn't like the misery and the walking away, which I'm really trying to work on, and the whole…everything."

"I thought I'd be better off, you'd be better off. I was supposed to be there to understand you. But instead I accused you of not swimming. But I'm not better off."

"I didn't swim," Meredith said not looking at him.

"I was," he paused, "I was supposed to be your knight in shining whatever.

"You were, you are," she told him, "I was swimming and just for one second I let all the bad come into my mind and I thought it would be easier."

"For the past three weeks…I don't know…it was surreal almost," he paced, "You're here but you're not here with me."

Meredith was getting teary. "You're the one person I should have let in the most but it's scary. Needing someone so much. I grew up by myself I'm not supposed to need anyone," she started pacing as Derek stopped," My mom died, Susan died, my dad left, he now hates me too, I couldn't lose you too so I thought if didn't…maybe if Cristina and Burke could…you wouldn't leave me too but you did and it was stupid."

Derek enveloped Meredith in a hug, "I shouldn't have left. Especially after what happened with Susan. I was being selfish I just wanted to know so badly that you really wanted this…and I felt left out when you'd with Cristina and tell her your problems and not me. I was being selfish and stupid. You shouldn't have to be alone."

"We were both stupid," she told him, "I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be sorry."

"I love you," she said against his chest.

He smiled, "I love you too."

Meredith pulled back and wiped her eyes, "I know we can't go back to exactly the way things were but do you want to come over after work and watch a movie with me and Lexie?"

He grinned, "Yeah, I'd like to."

Meredith smiled and Derek leaned in to kiss her softly and lovingly. She returned the kiss and after a few moments pulled back.

"We have to get changed and stuff."

Derek smiled at her and brushed her hair back, "Ok."

Lexie caught up with Meredith a little later by the locker rooms. Meredith had a coffee.

"Hey!" Lexie smiled.

Meredith smiled, "Good morning!"

"Bright and shiny much?" she asked.

"For today, yes."

Lexie grinned, "You got back together with Derek didn't you?"

"Yes I did," she smiled.

"So…now what?"

"He's going to join us tonight for the movie…if that's ok."

Lexie nodded," That's fine. So how is McDreamy?"

"We can go see how he is and see if we can also get a surgery. You haven't had many neuro cases, have you?"

"No," Lexie shook her head.

"Good, I need more neurosurgeries too since I'm specializing in it. Let's go."

They headed to the nurses' station and Meredith went to the charts and began snooping though the looking for a neuro case.

"You know, asking is a lot easier," Derek said from behind them.

"But looking is more fun," Meredith said, straightening up and turning around to look at him. "Plus, I should teach my shadow how to find the good cases quickly, shouldn't I? Then she can be a better surgery shark."

"That's true."

"But since you're here, do you have a case you would just happen to need a resident and an intern for?" Meredith asked.

Derek pretended to think about that and looked at the chart, "I think I might.

Meredith turned to Lexie, "That means he does and he's just trying to be cute."

Lexie laughed, "I figured."

"Well I'm pretty sure Meredith will be able to do this surgery solo," Derek told them. He gave Meredith the chart and she and Lexie looked over it.

Meredith held up the brain scan.

"Is that a subdural hematoma?" Lexie asked pointing to the occipital lobe.

Meredith nodded, "Yeah," Then she looked at Derek, "You're letting me remove it myself?"

Derek nodded, "You can do it. I'll be there to watch you and Lexie and observe."

The surgery went very well and Meredith and Lexie scrubbed out together.

"That was…just wow," Lexie said.

Meredith smiled, "Exactly. Being in someone's brain."

"It's so surreal, even if you're just watching. I love it."

"Me too."

"You're in someone's brain!"

"Dr. Grey, what did you think?" Derek asked Lexie as he joined them as they left the scrub room.

"It's such a high."

Izzie walked past them, "Mer, I was in the gallery – you totally rocked that surgery. I'll catch you later."

Lexie headed off too, "I'll see you later too I need to do that post op on the patient."

Meredith grinned to Derek, "I rocked that surgery."

He smiled back, "Yes you did."

"Well I'm going to go to post op notes for the surgery I just rocked."

Derek chuckled, "see you later."

A month and a half later

Lexie came in from the kitchen with some popcorn and joined Meredith and Derek. "What movie are we going to watch tonight?" she asked Meredith

"It's your turn to pick," Meredith told her.

Lexie thought for a moment, "How about the village?"

"Does that sound good?" Meredith asked Derek.

Derek nodded, "Yeah, I've never seen it before."

Lexie put in the DVD, "The Village it is." She sat on the couch next to Meredith who was in the middle of her and Derek.

Derek put an arm around Meredith, "So what's it about?"

"A village?" said Meredith.

"No Mer," Lexie corrected, "THE Village."

"Ok fine," Meredith giggled, "It's about THE Village. And if you couldn't guess, the people living in the village."

Derek nodded, "Alright."

Lexie pressed play when the menu came up and they watched the movie, passing around the popcorn.

The movie ended and Meredith lifted her head from Derek's shoulder as Lexie turned to face the both of them.

"That was a little better the second time seeing it," Meredith said.

"I'm confused," Derek told them.

"Ok," Lexie started, "They decided to live life like it was the 1800's because they didn't like what was going on in the real world. They created stories to scare anyone who thought of going into the woods and eventually finding out they were living in captivity."

"Right," Meredith nodded, "They figured their life was better."

"Um…ok," Derek said, still a little confused.

"I'm sure you'll understand tomorrow," Meredith told him with a smile.

Lexie crinkled her nose, "I'm hungry."

"Me too," agreed Meredith

"Order something," suggested Derek.

"Pizza?"

"Nah!" Lexie replied, "I'll make something. Does pasta sound good?"

Meredith and Derek voiced their agreement and Lexie went to make it. She came back out with three bowls and forks when it was done and they sat on the couch eating.

"This is really good," Meredith said between bites and Derek mmm'ed his agreement.

Lexie smiled, "Thanks, I'm glad you guys like it."

Izzie came home a short time later and sat on the table in front of the couch, across from Meredith. "I have the best surgery," She reached forward and stole Meredith's fork taking a bit of her spaghetti and eating it. "It was amazing. This is really good pasta!"

"Thank you," Lexie laughed.

Meredith took back her fork, "What did you do?"

"I assisted in a double aortic bypass," she told them, "is there any more food left?"

Lexie nodded. They three of them finished up as Izzie went to get herself some food. She sat in an arm chair.

"When's your next double, Lexie?"

"Tomorrow," replied the intern.

"That's cool," said Izzie

Meredith smiled, "I love not having as many doubles."

"Lucky you," Lexie stuck out her tongue.

"Did you guys have a good day? I know Mer did."

Lexie groaned.

"You didn't?" Izzie asked.

"Just a looooong day."

"What about you, Derek? Did you have a good day? I had a really good day."

Izzie made a face, "That sucks. Did you guys watch a movie?"

"Yeah," Meredith nodded," The Village."

"I like that movie," Izzie told them.

"It was strange," Derek replied.

"But still good," added Meredith.

Izzie finished her spaghetti and yawned. "Well I'm going to bed. Thanks for the spaghetti, Lexie."

"No problem," smiled Lexie, "Good night."

Derek and Meredith echoed the good night and they all followed the trek to bed not too much later.

Supershipper - I told you they'd get back together! Gooo Cristina! We're sorry it took so long to update. We're both back and school and we don't have as much time but we promise to try and write more and update me.

forever is never forever: Yes, hurray for Cristina! Yes, school like to consume our lives and not let us write. Well in the next chapter Lexie and Derek get to hang out, which is fun...I think.

Supershipper: It will still be MerDer. Remember they're all friends :D


	5. authors' note

We apologize for the delay in updating but I'm having technical difficulties. The story is saved on my laptop and my AC adapted died. I'm still waiting, less and less patiently, for the company to send me a new one and as soon as I get it, we will post another chapter.

Thanks for reading

Supershipper and forever is never forever


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I bought the iTunes season pass to GA season 4 :D woot. And my AC adapter came! Yaaaay!

--- --- --- --- --- ---

Lexie got up and went to the kitchen intent on eating Muesli but she stood staring at the cereal box for a couple minutes before Izzie came in the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Izzie asked.

"I'm going to make pancakes," she announced and went to get all the things together to make them.

The alarm clock went off in Meredith and Derek's room and Meredith swatted at it, trying to turn it off. Derek reached over her and accomplished the task of quieting the alarm.

Meredith mumbled something and turned into Derek to snuggle into his chest.

"So we really have to get up?" she asked.

"Unfortunately, yes," he replied, softly kissing the top of her head.

Meredith stretched against him, "But I don't want to."

"Yeah I know," he replied, "But I have surgery in an hour and I need to go and you have to be in, in two hours."

Meredith groaned and sat up, running her hand through her hair, "Stupid surgery."

"I know," he replied, giving her a quick kiss before getting up to get ready. He was brushing his teeth in the bathroom when Lexie knocked on the door, opening it.

"I'm making pancakes if you want some."

Meredith nodded, "Is there coffee too?"

"Of course."

"Good, thanks," Meredith said before crawling out of bed and joining Derek in the bathroom. Lexie went back downstairs to see if Izzie had any done yet.

Meredith joined the girls, still wearing her pajamas and soon later Derek came down dressed and ready.

"Good morning," he greeted Meredith, Izzie, and Lexie.

They all replied in same.

"Do you want any pancakes?" Lexie asked.

Derek shoot his head, "I have to get going, but thank you." He grabbed an apple and dropped a kiss on Meredith's head, "See you later. Love you."

She smiled at him, "Love you, too."

Everyone else got to work and Lexie had finished changing in the locker room. Nate, a fellow intern, came up to her with a smile.

"Hey Lexie."

"Hi Nate," she smiled back.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing" she replied, "Just getting ready for rounds."

He nodded, "You have a double today?"

"Yeah," She grumbled, "Do you?"

"Yeah. Um, I was wondering if sometime this week when neither of us have doubles if you would like to out to dinner with me."

Lexie was a little shocked, "Yeah, I'd love to. I'm off on Thursday if that's a good time for you."

Nate smiled, "Yeah, that's great!"

Lexie left the locker room and quickly found Meredith.

"Guess what?" Lexie asked.

"What?" Mer replied.

Lexie smiled, "I have a date Thursday night."

"Really?" Mer grinned, "With who?"

"Nate Gregore," Lexie replied, "He was one of Izzie's shadows."

Meredith nodded and Derek came up to the two of them giving them both coffees, "Hey."

"Thanks," Meredith took her coffee, "Guess what?"

"What?" Derek asked.

"I have a date Thursday," Lexie told him as well.

He smiled, "Congratulations," what was one really supposed to say to that?

"Thanks."

"Don't you have to get to rounds?" Meredith asked.

"Oh yeah I do!" She started off, "See you later, thanks for the coffee Dr. Shepherd."

Meredith turned back, "Aren't you just the nice boyfriend, giving my sister coffee too."

"Yes I am," he smiled, agreeing.

Meredith smiled and leaned up to kiss him, "How did your surgery go?"

"Great."

"Good. I have to go now and see a patient," she told him and he nodded, "I'll page you if I need anything."

**--- --- --- --- --- --- ---**

Meredith and Lexie walked into the scrub room and began to scrub out of they're four hour long surgery.

"Wow, I've seen that done before." Lexie said, still in awe from the surgery. 

"Yeah...it was amazing wasn't it?" Meredith agreed.

Meredith smiled, "So is four hours long enough to be away from Sydney in the Clinic?"

"I wish it was longer." Lexie sighed.

Derek came out from the OR, pulling off his ferryboat scrub cab, "Lexie, why don't you do my post ops."

"Dr. Shepherd, I love you." Lexie thanked him happily.

Derek chuckled, "It's no problem and call me Derek."

"Alright Derek, I'll see you later Mer." Lexie said, leaving the scrub room to do the post ops.

"I've never seen anyone so excited to do post ops, then again I'd do post ops if I was stuck with Sydney in an empty Clinic all day." Meredith mused.

"Alone with Sydney anywhere really," Derek sighed, as he finished scrubbing out.

Meredith dried her hands, "Well I'm going to do some paperwork before lunch."

"Meet me?" He asked.

"Really Old Guy's room, cafeteria, or basement gurneys?" Meredith asked.

"Cafeteria if you don't mind." Derek suggested.

Meredith shook her head, "Nope, I'll see you in an hour?"

"Bye." He said with a smile.

She smiled back, "Bye."

Meredith walked into an empty conference room, where she found Cristina, who sat with her as she did her paperwork.

"Hey, have you seen McSteamy?" Cristina asked.

Meredith grinned, "No, why?"

"Oh that's funny Mer, it's not what you're thinking," Cristina shot back.

"I'm sure," Meredith said, still grinning.

"Well do you know where he is?" Cristina asked eagerly.

Meredith smiled, "No I don't because I've been in surgery."

"Ugh, well if you see McSteamy tell him I need him," Cristina groaned.

"I will," Meredith assured her.

"Good, so how's McDreamy?" Cristina asked, trying to be nonchalant.

Meredith stopped doing her paperwork, "He slept over last night and watched a movie with Lexie and I."

"I'm happy for you," Cristina said, with a genuine honesty.

"What about you?" Meredith asked, referring to her and Burke, well not her and Burke anymore.

Snapping back to Cristina, "I'm just fine."

"Well you know, if you want to be all dark and twisty you could come over and have some tequila," Meredith offered.

Cristina shook her head, "No, I'm good. I just wish I could find stupid McSteamy."

"Why don't you go look for him." Meredith suggested, going back to her paperwork.

Cristina groaned, "No, because knowing him he's with his mama. And I don't want to see mama."

"What? Mark's mom's here?" Meredith asked, confused.

Cristina's eye narrowed, "What? No, I was talking about Burke. Who were you talking about?"

"Mark," Meredith clarified, "Why don't you go look for Mark."

"Because I don't want to go look for Mark," Cristina shot back, as if it wasn't obvious.

"Fine," Meredith said, giving up. 

"I'm hungry. I'll see you later okay?" Cristina said, getting up.

Meredith waved goodbye, "I'll be in the cafeteria with Derek in 45 minutes."

"Okay." Cristina called back, as she literally ran into Mark.

"Oh, hey Yang," He greeted her.

"Your patient has a tumor under her liver," Cristina informed him.

Mark gave her a puzzled look, "Which one?"

"The breast augmentation one," She clarified.

"She does?" Mark asked.

"Would I be telling you this if she didn't?" Cristina asked bluntly, as she handed him her chart.

Mark chuckled, "Alright we'll go in and remove the tumor and then proceed with her original surgery."

"Shouldn't we find out what caused the tumor, before worrying about her boobs?" Cristina asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Get to it Yang," Mark ordered.

Cristina waved him off as she went to go schedule the surgery.

Meredith found Derek, and surprisingly Mark, sitting together outside, eating. She merely shrugged and joined the two.

"Have I told you I love being an attending?" Mark asked, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"No, why?" Derek asked.

"Because I can get interns and residents to do stuff. Oh, hey Grey," Mark informed him with a chuckle.

"I take offense to that." Meredith shot back, sarcastically as she sat down next to Derek. "Hey."

"Hey."

Cristina came running up to the three of then, mainly Mark though, "It's cancer. Liver."

"Alright well I can't do my surgery; inform Mrs. Anderson about what's going on." Mark ordered her. 

Cristina groaned, "Can't you get off your ass and go tell her. You are the attending after all."

"Yang I'm eating, I'll be up in a half an hour." Mark informed her. 

"Then Mrs. Anderson is going to half to wait a half an hour to hear the news, because I'm not doing that job!" Cristina stormed off.

Mark chuckled, "Except for Yang." 

Derek just sighed as he continued eating his sandwich.

"So how were you two friends, you're so different." Meredith asked, as she finished her sandwich.

"New York Derek was different then Seattle Derek, plus he needed a wingman." Mark said, reminiscing.

"New York Derek didn't fish," Derek added.

Meredith laughed, "So are New York Mark and Seattle Mark the same?"

"Definitely," Derek agreed, laughing, "But that's because New York and Seattle have everything Mark needs, bars and women."

"It's all I'll ever need, well that and surgery," Mark added.

Derek took a sip of his water, "Will you ever not need them?" 

"Nope," He replied after thinking for a moment. 

"Are you ever going to settle down? I know stupid question," Derek asked.

"Only if I find the right person," Mark sighed.

"Is that even possible?" Derek asked, cocking his head to one side.

"Everyone has someone," Meredith quipped.

Cristina came back after a while with chips in hand; she sat down as soon as Mark's pager went off.

"I'll see you two later."

"So what's new?" Cristina asked, eating her chips.

"I'm still not talking to my father." Meredith sighed.

Cristina turned to Derek, "Umm...how do I do the supportive thing?" 

Derek was about to answer when Meredith cut him off, "You don't have to."

"Okay good. I mean you know I'll attempt to support you, but you know..." Cristina trailed off. 

"I know," Meredith said with a smile.

"And you know I'll always be here to support you," Derek added, kissing her.

"Ugh you two," cringed Cristina. 

Meredith made a face at her, which was replied by Cristina sticking her tongue out at her. Meredith took one of Derek's fries and threw it at Cristina.

"Hey!"

Derek blinked, "I was going to eat that."

"It was sitting right there," Meredith shot back.

"But I was going to eat it," Derek continued.

Cristina proceeded to throw some of her chips at Meredith.

"Hey!" Meredith shouted as she picked up a few of the chips and threw them back.

Cristina took her water bottle that she had and squirted Mer, with it.

"I'm going to get you!" Meredith shouted, even though she had no water to get her back with. 

"Oh I'm soo scared!" Cristina shrieked sarcastically.

"I'm going to go," Derek said as he got up and kissed Meredith.

Meredith stopped him, "Are you staying over tonight?"

"No, I can't I have surgery, sorry," Derek told her, disappointed

Meredith pouted a bit, "Okay."

"So how are things going with Lexie Grey?" Cristina asked, drinking some of Meredith's water.

"Good. I told you she moved in right?" Meredith asked, unsure if she told Cristina or not.

Cristina thought for a moment, "Yeah I think you did. Why did she anyways?"

"She didn't want to live at home anymore and I needed another roommate since Alex moved out," Meredith explained.

"You _need _another roommate? So when Bambi moved out you almost died then?" Cristina asked sarcastically.

"Okay so I wanted her to move," Meredith admitted.

Cristina just laughed, which got a glare from Meredith, "Shut up."

"Come make me!" Cristina shot back, throwing the rest of Derek's fries.

"What are you 10?" Meredith asked, through her giggles.

"Well the shrink my mother hired when I was 16 said that I apparently grew up too quickly after my father died," Cristina shrugged.

"Interesting," commented Meredith, "I raised myself."

"I wasn't allowed to raise myself," countered Cristina.

"I had pink hair."

"I had pink everything except hair," Cristina said, "my mother would have killed me."

Meredith drank some water, "My mom didn't notice for two weeks."

Cristina raised an eyebrow, "What happened after she did."

"She lectured me about how I was never going to amount to anything then said she had to leave for a surgery."

Cristina chuckled, "My mother lectured me about how I'll never find a husband if I didn't start to care about my clothes, or something like that. Oh, no. it was my appearance."

"Our moms sucked."

"Well at least your future mother in law didn't take your eyebrows," Cristina told her.

"Have they come back in yet?"

"Not completely, I still have to pencil them in."

"That sucks."

"Tell me about it! So how are you and McDreamy doing?"

"Great," she smiled, "We broke up, you, yelled at us, we talked and made up, and we got back together and we're doing great."

"You do realize you're a walking soap opera right? You even have the near death thing too."

Meredith groaned, "I try not to think about the soap opera thing."

"Well what can you do? You're a soap opera. I could make a show about you," she said, and began to eat her sandwich.

Two weeks later Meredith and Derek were still doing well and the five former interns began getting more and more solo surgeries.

Lexie and Meredith managed to have the same day off and went to see a movie then stopped for coffee afterwards.

"Do you think you and Derek will ever get married?" Lexie asked while in line.

"I don't know," replied Meredith, "I mean after we got back together I didn't want to get married and then everything that happened with Cristina's wedding but lately I've actually been thinking about what I would be like."

"Are they good thoughts?" Lexie grinned.

"Yes."

While waiting for their drinks to come up, Meredith's phone beeped indicating a text message had come in. She opened her phone and looked at it then giggled.

"What?" Lexie asked.

"Derek said we have to stay at the trailer tonight."

Lexie giggled, "Loud sex?"

Meredith nodded, "Loud sex."

They got their coffees and Lexie nudged Meredith, "I can talk to Derek about you two and see how he feels about getting married too."

"Ok," agreed Meredith.

The next day to Meredith and Lexie's luck Lexie was assigned to Derek. The interns went to their assignments and Lexie found Derek.

"Well, Dr. Grey we don't have any surgeries yet," Derek told her.

"Oh. I suppose that's good. That no one needs immediate surgery or anything."

"That can be good. Do you want to get some coffee then help me with paperwork?"

Lexie nodded and they did that, going to his office to do charts and such.

"So, um, how are you and Meredith?" Lexie asked.

"We're great. But you probably know that already," he smiled.

"Yeah, she told me," Lexie was quiet for a couple minutes then just blurted out the question, "Do you want to get married again?"

Derek blinked, "what?"

"Well I know you and Dr. Montgomery were married and everything, but do you want to get married again?"

"If you're asking if I want to get married to Meredith, yes. But I don't want to ask her if she's not ready. And it's hard to tell when she's ready for things."

Lexie debated what she should tell him. "I know we're not as close as you and the others but…I think she'll be ready soon."

Derek nodded and they went back to the paperwork. A couple minutes later he broke the silence.

"I bought a ring."

"When?" Lexie asked.

"A little while before the ferry boat accident," he told her, "I saw it and it's perfect for her."

"It must be fun to have the money to be so freakin' impulsive," Lexie replied.

"Not to sound full of myself but I've been on of the best neurosurgeons for eight years."

"Lucky you, it must be fun," she sighed.

Derek smiled, "Don't worry; I think you will be a phenomenal surgeon. Then you'll have the money to be impulsive like that too."

"Now I get why everyone calls you McDreamy," commented Lexie.

Derek chuckled, "Why's that?"

Lexie shrugged, "You have that childish hopefulness that makes you go aww."

Derek chuckled again, "Thanks."

"So Mer really likes your trailer in the middle of nowhere."

"Me too," he replied, "the land is beautiful and there isn't anyone close by."

"Yeah, I think she likes the nobody close by thing."

"So do I," he laughed.

Lexie finished a chart, "So what do you think about kids?" she asked randomly.

"I love kids. I have 14 nieces and nephews."

"Really?" she asked, shocked, "How many brothers and sisters?"

"Four sisters."

"Wow. Where do they find the time for that many kids?" she asked more to herself.

"After your intern year," he replied.

Lexie's eyes got big, "They're all doctors?"

"Yeah. Kathleen is a psychiatrist, Nancy is an OB/GYN, Sarah is an orthopedist, and Megan is a general surgeon," Derek told her.

"Wow. So you're Uncle Derek."

He nodded. "Until I have my own kids," It was like he suddenly remembered something, "How is your father?"

"Well I don't really know…I haven't really spoken to him. What he did to Mer is hard to forget," Lexie admitted.

Derek nodded, "I wasn't sure if you were talking to him. What about your other sister?"

"Off having fun playing house…ugh."

Derek cocked his head to the side slightly, "You don't get along?"

Lexie smiled, "Well let's put it this way – she's a silver lining kind of person…and well… I'm more of a Meredith."

"Ah, makes sense," nodding slowly.

Lexie sipped her somewhat cold coffee, "What about you and your sisters?"

"I get along with them for the most part. I'm sure you heard about when Nancy came here after Addison and I got divorced."

Lexie smiled, "Yeah…I laughed a bit but I really did feel bad for Mer."

Derek chuckled slightly, "So did I."

Lexie looked at her watch, "Well I think we should actually get some of this work done."

"Good idea," Derek agreed. He was glad Lexie and Meredith got along. As much as Meredith didn't want to know her half sisters after Molly had her baby, Lexie was really good for her.

--- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Supershipper: Mer and Derek are doing awesome, Lexie had a date that wasn't too important and you'll see why later. Derek is going to propose?? Also, for this chapter, Forever Is Never Forever wasn't on when I wanted to post so I have a guest this week who knows all about this fic and she's joining in the commenting :D.

Kristi: it was aweesome!D. there was one part where I wasn't totally thinking Cristina was Cristina, but I loved it! I think everyone will love what's coming up with Meredith and Derek – if you're true MerDer fans as we are here.

Supershipper: There are other blossoming relationships as well. Review and you will get more chapters because I now have my AC adapter.


	7. Chapter 6

Lexie got home after her short shift and dropped her stuff by the door. She saw Meredith sitting on the couch and joined her, asking her how she was feeling since she had been throwing up for the past couple days.

"Hey," Meredith greeted, "I feel a lot better."

"I scared Derek a little today," Lexie told her.

Meredith gave her a confused look, "What did you do?"

"Well we were talking and he thought you were pregnant," she laughed nervously.

"How did you do that?"

"Well we were talking about you two getting married, oh and by the way totally wants to," she left out the ring part, "and I asked him about you two having kids…"

"Kids?" Meredith asked…sort of unsure of what she was going to tell Lexie.

Lexie gave her a funny look, "Are you pregnant?"

Meredith didn't answer and Lexie called her name, repeating the question.

"I don't know."

Lexie's eyes got big, "Whoa, whoa! What do you mean you don't know? You either do or you don't."

"I'm a little late," Meredith admitted, nervously.

"How little?" asked Lexie.

"Almost two weeks…" Meredith told her.

"Derek would be thrilled!" Lexie replied.

"I don't even know if I am and I don't want him proposing just because of that. And don't tell anyone yet!"

"What if you are?"

Meredith thought for a moment, "I think I would be happy…really, really freaked out but happy."

"We have to do a test! Come on!" Lexie said pulling her up, "We're going to the hospital and I can do a blood test."

"Ok."

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Along the way to an empty exam room they found Cristina and pulled her along with them. Lexie drew Meredith's blood and Cristina ran it down to the lab to get the results. They were just about to page Cristina when she came back into the room with the sheet of paper folded in half. She handed it to Meredith –who was still sitting on the exam table, completely nervous - and waited for Meredith to tell them what it was.

"So…McBaby?" asked Cristina.

"Which seems very unlikely considering I'm on birth control and we use condoms."

"That's like a .1 percent probability," Lexie pointed out.

She looked at her sisters, "I'm that .1 percent," she told them scared, nervous and happy.

Cristina hugged Meredith, "feel special I don't do this often."

Lexie hugged Mer as well, "Congratulations."

"I'm having McBaby," Meredith said, a little shell shocked.

The door opened and Derek walked in, he had noticed Cristina running in. Lexie and Cristina looked at each other.

"What's going on?" Derek asked looking at Meredith and Lexie, "what are you two doing here today?"

"We needed to do something," Lexie told him.

Cristina got paged and told Meredith she'd call her later and left to answer the page.

Derek turned his attention back to Meredith, "Do what?"

"Well…you know how I take birth control and we use condoms but those things aren't always effective?" Meredith asked, playing with her watch nervously.

Derek nodded then slowly put the pieces together. "You're pregnant?"

Mer nodded slowly and handed him the test results.

Lexie slipped out of the room as Derek looked them over and got a huge smile on his face.

"You're pregnant!"

"I am," she grinned.

"Wow," he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. She deepened the kiss and threaded her fingers through his hair. Before the kiss could get too involved Derek pulled back. "So that's why you've been sick lately."

"Exactly," Meredith nodded. They were silent for a few minutes taking it all in. "I'm scared and I'm sort of freaking out."

"Don't be," he told her giving her his best McDreamy smile, "I'm in this with you."

"Is Addison here today?"

"Yeah," he told her, "Why?"

"I want her to do an ultrasound. I know she's your ex and it might be a little weird but she's the best and if anything's wrong…I want her to check everything out."

Derek nodded at her worry, "I don't think she has any surgeries so we could go see her now."

"Do you have to be anywhere?" Meredith asked.

"Just a little paperwork left, it can wait."

Meredith put the results in her bag and picked it up as Derek took her hand and they left the room and go on the elevators. Once they got on the elevators Derek turned the Meredith.

"We don't have to go see Addison."

"I want to make sure its ok. I didn't even know how far along I am," she said, pressing the button for the floor, "And I'm scared."

Derek was slightly confused, "Are you scared because you're pregnant or are you scared that there's a problem?"

"Scared that I'm pregnant and that there could be a problem."

Derek wrapped an arm around her waist. "Everything will be ok."

"I know. But I'm pregnant. I'm going to be a mother. My mother wasn't a mother and I don't know if dead mommy would be proud of this or not because I'm a surgeon and she didn't like us together so I'm thinking maybe not," she rambled.

Derek laughed a bit, "You know what it was like not to have a mother and you'll know how to be there. Plus, you have me and I'm very good with children."

Meredith giggled, "Well you do have a million nieces and nephews."

The elevator opened and they got out on the floor they needed.

"Or 14," Derek told her as they made their way to Addison's office, holding hands.

"To an only child, 14 is a million."

Derek chuckled "Well be happy you didn't have to deal with four sisters while being the only guy in the house."

They got to Addison's office and knocked on the door. At her answer they went in.

She looked up from her paperwork and smiled.

"What can I do for you two?"

"Would you be able to do an ultrasound for Meredith?" Derek asked.

Addison took off her glasses with a smile, "Are you pregnant?"

Meredith smiled. She had only known for less than ten minutes and she couldn't help but smile, "Yeah, I just found out and I want you to check everything out."

"Do you mind?" Derek asked.

"Not at all," Addison smiled, and told them to follow her as she headed out of her office to an empty exam room. "Meredith, change into the gown and I'll be back in a few minutes," she smiled.

Addison left to let Meredith get changed. Derek took a seat in a stool with wheels and when Meredith was finished changing she sat on the exam table. Addison returned and turned on the ultrasound machine.

"Can I have my stool please, Derek?" she asked with an amused look as he was rolling back and forth.

"Sorry," he replied, getting up. He stood next to Meredith who giggled at him.

Addison sat on her stool with a chart at the end of the exam table. "Ok, firstly did you want me to be your doctor throughout the entire pregnancy? I think it would be easier since we're both here all the time."

"Yeah, sure," Meredith nodded, "I have no problem with it."

"I'm ok with it," Derek adding, feeling a little left out of the agreement.

Addison smiled, "Ok. When was your last period?"

"Um, I think about two months ago," she replied, "And I know you're going to say I should have thought something was up before but I have irregular periods sometimes so…" she shrugged.

Derek pulled over another stool, without wheels.

"Any morning sickness, nausea, cramps, or spotting?"

"A little morning sickness just about all day the past few days but I thought I had a stomach bug. I have been very, very nauseas lately too. No cramps or spotting though. I've also noticed a little bit of weight gain but I just thought I was going to start my period soon. Guess not."

Addison chuckled softly and made a note on Meredith's chart, "Did you do a home test?"

Meredith nodded, "Lexie, Cristina and I did a blood test. Derek can you get the lab results out of my bag?"

"Sure," he reached over and grabbed her bag, pulling out the folded piece of paper she stuck in there before and handed it to Meredith who handed it to Addison.

"Thank you," she looked over the results herself and put them in the file, "ok I want to do a pelvic exam and then I can do an ultrasound."

Meredith nodded, "alright."

Addison pulled the stirrups out of the bed, and while Meredith laid down, got what she needed and put on gloves. Derek sat patiently next to Meredith, holding her hand while Addison did the exam.

"Everything looks great," Addison said when she finished. She noted that in the chart, "Ready for the ultrasound?"

Meredith and Derek grinned, "yes."

"I don't normally do an ultrasound this early," she told them, moving the ultrasound machine closer, "but with how Meredith was describing the morning sickness and how high the hCG levels are on the lab results I want to take a look. Don't worry."

Derek laced his fingers with Meredith's as Addison tapped a couple keys then pulled out the gel.

"This is going to be a little cold," she warned with a gentle smile.

Addison picked up the ultrasound wand and spurted some gel on Meredith's stomach then put the wand on it and moved it around, looking at the screen. Addison studied the screen.

"Do you have surgery later?" Meredith asked Derek

"Nothing scheduled yet, why?" he asked.

Meredith shrugged, "Just wondering."

"Hmm," Addison voiced.

"What?" Derek asked.

"Hmm what?" questioned Meredith at the same time.

Addison tapped a couple keys, "Its nothing bad," she targeted the area on the ultrasound and turned the screen, "You're having twins."

"Twins?!" Meredith repeated. This was cause to freak out.

"Twins…?"

"Identical," Addison added, pointing it out on the screen. "Twins explains the bad morning sickness and high hCG levels."

"Wow," Derek whispered, not taking his eyes off the screen.

Meredith looked at Addison, "How far along am I?"

"About eight weeks. Everything is normal," she told Meredith who she could tell was starting to freak out.

"Mer, we're having twins," Derek said, smiling to her.

Meredith nodded, calming down because he was there, "two of them. Wow."

"Yeah," Derek agreed, "In eight months there were be two babies."

"That's the general idea of twins," Addison chuckled. She saved the ultrasound and printed out three copies – one for Meredith, one for Derek and one for the file.

"They're going to look alike," Meredith said, beginning to freak out again.

"Its ok, Mer," Derek told her, softly stroking her cheek.

"But they're twins! They'll look alike and sound alike and what if I can't tell them apart?!"

Addison wiped the gel off of Meredith's stomach and reassured her, "Mothers can always tell them apart."

Derek smiled gratefully at Addison then turned back to Meredith with the McDreamy smile, "You'll know, Mer. Don't worry."

Meredith smiled at Derek then looked at Addison again. "But they're alright, Addison? Nothing is wrong with them?"

Addison smiled soothingly and put a hand on her free hand, "They're perfectly fine."

"Thank you," Meredith replied. She sat up since they were done with the things she needed to be lying down for.

"Meredith, I want you to start talking prenatal vitamins, no more x-rays and you're a resident so you can get interns to do the harder work for you."

Meredith nodded, "Alright, I can do that."

Addison gave Meredith and Derek ultrasound print outs. They thanked her and she left to let Meredith get redressed with the instructions to see her again in a month.

---- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

A short time later Meredith was waiting in the lobby for Lexie to meet her.

"Hey," Lexie said coming up to her.

"Hey," Meredith replied, "Guess what?"

"You're pregnant?" Lexie guessed with a giggle.

"I'm double pregnant," Mer told her.

Lexie smiled, "Seriously?!"

"Seriously."

Lexie hugged Mer, "Congratulations!"

"Thanks," Meredith hugged her back, "You're going to be an aunt twice more. Addison said they're identical."

"Really? Cool. How far along are you?" She asked as they began walking to the car.

"Eight weeks," grinned Meredith.

"Aww you're all bright and shiny with babyness."

"Yeah, I am bright and shiny, aren't I?" she giggled.

Lexie laughed, "Yeah…it's cute."

"I'm scared but excited at the same time," Meredith told her sister.

"Don't be," Lexie told her, putting an arm around her, "You have Derek and Izzie and Cristina and Alex and me."

"Yeah. Derek doesn't get off for a while and I'm hungry. Do you want to get something to eat?"

"Yes!" Lexie replied quickly, "I'm so hungry!"

"Let's go home and get a pizza," Meredith suggested.

"Is Cristina or Izzie off?" Lexie asked.

"I don't think so but I know Alex is."

"Let's invite him over."

On the way home Meredith called Alex and invited him over and when they got home she ordered a pizza. Alex arrived right after the pizza.

"Hey guys," he greeted the two sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Hey," They replied.

He sat on one of the chairs nearby and grabbed a paper plate and a slice of pizza.

"Have you heard the news Alex?" Meredith asked.

Lexie nodded, "Its pretty awesome news."

"No," he shook his head, "I haven't heard anything today."

"I'm pregnant with twins," Meredith told him,

"And they're identical!" added Lexie.

"Congratulations," said Alex, "How far along are you?"

"Eight weeks," replied Meredith and repeated, "Identical."

"Duuuude," Alex replied to humor her.

"Dude," Meredith nodded.

"No," Alex chuckled and ate his pizza, "just no."

Izzie got home and yelled, "Mer!"

"Izzie!" Meredith yelled back.

Izzie came into the living room where they were eating and listening to music, "Meredith how dare you be pregnant and not tell me!"

"I just found out," Meredith told her.

"You could have told me," She replied, "Hi Alex, hi Lexie."

"You were in surgery!"

"Whatever," she sat next to Meredith, "But you're pregnant!"

"With twins," Lexie added.

Alex nodded, "Identical twins."

"Seriously?! Does Derek know?"

"Yes," Mer told her, "That's part of the reason I'm calm now."

Izzie smiled, "Good. Congrats."

Meredith smiled again, "Thanks."

Izzie helped herself to some pizza as Alex seemed to be checking out Lexie.

"You guys are going to be aunts…and an uncle," Meredith said.

"That's not as important as you being mommy," Lexie replied, noticing Alex checking her out and smiling at him.

Lexie and Alex began talking about something and Izzie nudged Meredith,

"Alex and Lexie?" she asked quietly.

"Seriously?" Mer asked quietly back.

Izzie shrugged, "I don't know, I was asking you."

Meredith looked at them then back to Izzie, "She hasn't said anything to me yet."

"Maybe it's just me."

"We'll just wait and see."

Lexie turned her attention back to them, "wait and see what?"

"What time Derek gets finished with his surgery," Meredith said without missing a beat.

"Oh. Izzie, how was your surgery?"

"Good," Izzie smiled, "Long but good."

"Meredith, you're not going to get like Bailey, right? You'll stay nice?" Alex asked.

"I'm not making any promises but I will probably be nice," she laughed.

"How bad was Bailey?" Lexie asked.

"More of a nazi that she normally is," replied Alex.

"I wish she was my resident, as weird as that sounds."

Izzie raised an eyebrow at her, "Who is your resident?"

"Sydney."

The three residents groaned.

"I'm sorry," Izzie told her.

"Iz do we have any brownie mix?" Meredith asked out of the blue.

Izzie thought, "yes."

"Do you think you could make some?"

"And bake it?" Izzie questioned.

Meredith shook her head, "No."

"Sure…" Izzie headed to the kitchen and Meredith went with her and sat on the counter.

"Lexie, do you have a field you're interested in yet?" Alex asked.

"Hmm. I'm thinking Cardio but I'm not entirely sure. What about you? I've heard you've done really well in OB/GYN."

"Yeah I've decided to become a permanent member of the gynie squad," he told her grinning the hot grin.

Lexie laughed, "Seriously?"

"Yep."

"Yeah, Mer told me that you wanted to go into plastics, but working with Sloan…ugh."

Alex nodded, "He was an ass and as interesting as plastics was I liked OB more. Weird, huh?"

"No," Lexie laughed, "And what do you mean he was an ass. He still is."

Alex chuckled, "Very true."

"Is this what I'm going to be doing for you for the next eight months?" Izzie asked Meredith in the kitchen.

"I'm sure I could eventually figure out how to do it myself."

"Mer, I love you but you shouldn't be in the kitchen alone."

"Not even to mix brownie mix?" asked Meredith.

"You'd find a way to make it not mix anymore," Izzie said adding the eggs, water and oil to the instant brownie mix.

Meredith laughed, "Probably. Do you want to eat mix with me so I don't feel like a loser?"

"Sure," Izzie said, mixing the things together.

"Lexie, I was wondering…" Alex started.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to go out with me sometime?"

Lexie blinked, "Sure, I'd really like that."

"Great," He smiled.

Izzie called Lexie into the kitchen to eat mix too. Izzie poured some into two bowls and gave one to Lexie with a spoon and kept the other herself, letting Meredith have the mixing bowl. Lexie sat on a stool while Meredith stayed on the counter and Izzie leaned against the island.

"What were you and Alex talking about?" Meredith asked.

"Oh, if I had an idea of what I want to specialize in and stuff," Lexie told them.

"What sort of stuff?" asked Izzie.

"He asked me out," Lexie said into her bowl.

"Cool," Meredith replied.

Izzie nodded, "that's great."

Lexie ate more mix, "Are the babies getting their chocolate fix?"

"Mommy too," giggled Meredith, "This is like PMS but worse."

"Is there anything else they want?" Izzie asked.

Meredith shook her head, "No, thank you so much, Iz."

After they finished eating the mix Meredith helped Izzie do the dishes and Lexie went out to watch a scary movie with Alex. Once Meredith and Izzie were done they went upstairs and lay on Meredith's bed.

"Do you think I should tell the chief yet?" Meredith asked Izzie.

"I think the sooner the better. You know how everyone talks in that hospital. It'd bet better for him to hear it from you than like Patricia."

"Patricia gossips?" Meredith asked.

"A little…she basically tells the chief the stuff that may affect the hospital."

"Ohh. Do you think you'll ever have kids, Iz?"

"Well," Izzie paused, "Yeah…eventually."

"You paused," Mer said.

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

Izzie sighed, "I've only told a handful of people what I'm about to tell you…not even Denny knew of this. I already have a child."

"What?"

"Her name is Hannah…she was in the hospital earlier this year."

Meredith turned on her side, "You did? Is she ok? How old is she?"

"I had to give her some of my bone marrow because she had leukemia but she's alright now. She's 11."

"You had here when you were 16," Meredith realized, "Iz, why didn't you tell us?"

"I don't like to talk about my past much…the only people who know are my mom, George, and a former patient," Izzie told her.

"I won't tell anyone," Meredith promised.

Izzie smiled, "Thanks."

"So what was your morning sickness like?" Meredith asked.

"Not as bad as yours," chuckled Izzie, "but you're having twins."

Meredith stuck out her tongue, "Probably the only time I haven't been nauseous this week was when I was in surgery or when I was eating."

"Hey well that gives you more reason for surgeries and eating!" Izzie told her, hitting her arm lightly.

Meredith laughed, "My children love me already."

"What else do you need besides surgery and food?" They laughed.

"Does Hannah know you're her mom?" Meredith asked.

"I think she knows of me, but we've never really met."

"That must be hard."

Izzie shrugged, "Its alright, I'd love to meet her though."

"I hope you do someday," Meredith smiled.

"Me too."

Meredith and Izzie were laying a silence for a minute then Meredith started talking again.

"In almost 8 months you're going to be living with twins…I have 8 months to get everything I need for twins."

"8 months is more than enough time. Don't worry," Izzie told her, "Do you have a bump yet?"

"I'm not sure," Meredith pulled up her shirt to show her stomach to Izzie along with Derek who had just gotten home and came into the bedroom.

"Do I want to know?" he asked, teasing.

"Oh you do a little!" Izzie told her then spoke to Meredith's stomach, "Hi babies, I'm Auntie Izzie."

Meredith smiled at him, "We were checking to see if I have a baby bump yet."

Derek sat on the other side of Meredith, "It's hardly noticeable right now."

"Did you see Alex and Lexie?" Izzie asked, sitting up.

Derek nodded, "They fell asleep watching a horror movie."

"Well they have the right idea…sleeping anyway. Night guys."

Meredith and Derek both said good night to Izzie as she left to her own room. Derek put his hand on Meredith's stomach and leaned down to softly kiss her. She returned the kiss, putting her hand over his. After a short make out session, they broke apart and Derek placed a soft kiss on her forehead. With a smile, he got up to get changed.

"Alex asked Lexie out," Meredith told him, watching him move around the room.

"Seriously?" He asked, surprised by that.

She nodded, "Seriously. How was surgery?"

"It was good," he replied, going into the bathroom to brush his teeth, "I repaired the bleed and the patient will be fine and I am tired."

"I'm going to be huge," Meredith told him, getting under the blankets.

He finished brushing his teeth and got into bed, grabbing his ear plugs, "But beautiful," he told her sincerely.

She grinned, "I love you."

He kissed her again and smiled, "I love you, too."

After putting in his ear plugs he wrapped his arms around Meredith and they both went to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Supershipper: So Mer is pregnant with twins and not so freaking out. She's sort of freaking out but not super freaking out. So…yay MerDer!

forever is never forever: We all love MerDerness, well I know I do! And YAY for TWINS!


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing and I hope the writers strike ends soon.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Mer woke up the next morning and was happy for a few seconds before she ran to the bathroom adjoining her room and threw up. Derek heard her and got up, going into the bathroom and knelt beside her, softly rubbing her back.

---

Lexie woke up almost a second before Alex who was slightly confused by where he was.

"Good morning," Lexie yawned.

"Morning," he replied, "Did we fall asleep in the middle of a horror movie?"

"Yeah, I think we did.

Alex stretched, "What time is?"

"Almost eight," Lexie replied, looking at her watch.

"Cool," he replied, "Do you have to work today?"

"No," she shook her head, "Do you?"

"Nope. Do you want to do something today?" he asked.

"Sure. But first, coffee."

"Totally," Alex replied as he followed Lexie to the kitchen to make coffee.

---

Feeling better, Meredith leaned back into Derek.

"I read somewhere you're supposed to eat ginger," he told her, "It helps with morning sickness, I think."

"Well we should seriously get some," she replied, getting up. She flushed the toilet and brushed her teeth.

Derek stood up and when Meredith finished he brushed his teeth.

"Guess what I get to do today," she remembered.

"Hmm?" he asked with a mouth of toothpaste.

"A meningioma," she replied proudly.

He spit out the toothpaste and rinsed his mouth, "Nice!"

---

Alex looked through the cabinet for a good cereal. Lexie went to a different cabinet and pulled out Frosted Flakes.

"I love those," Alex commented, abandoning the cabinet.

"So do I," Lexie replied.

They sat down with milk, two bowls and two spoons and poured some cereal for themselves.

"So what do you want to do today?" Lexie asked.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" Alex replied.

She shrugged, "I don't know. What do you do on your days off?"

"Play video games," he chuckled.

"Really? Not that I have much room to talk but I am pretty good," she grinned.

"What games?" Alex asked.

"Racing games, those Mario Brothers games, Tekkin," she listed.

Derek and Meredith, having both gotten dressed, entered the kitchen for breakfast.

"Morning guys," Alex greeted.

"Hey," Lexie said around her cereal.

"Hi," replied Meredith, "Ooh! Frosted Flakes."

"Good morning," Derek replied.

While Meredith got a bowl and spoon and joined them with the Frosted Flakes, Derek got his own breakfast materials and began eating Muesli.

"When do you need to be at work, Mer?" asked Derek.

"My surgery is at 11 so I want to be there around 9:30," she told him.

Derek nodded, "Sounds good."

Meredith turned the Lexie with a grin. "So how did you sleep?"

Lexie was caught off guard for the moment, "Pretty good."

"You had a better position than I did," Alex retorted, "Sitting up is not the way to sleep."

Lexie laughed, "That's true."

---

About an hour before Meredith's surgery she found Cristina at the nurses' station - who, surprisingly, she hadn't talked to since she found out she was pregnant.

"How is McBaby?" Cristina asked.

"I haven't told you!" Meredith exclaimed.

Cristina raised an eyebrow, "Told me what?"

"I'm having McBabIES."

"As in more than one?!" Cristina clarified.

Meredith nodded, "As in two."

Cristina hugged her and Meredith hugged back, surprised at the action, "You're hugging me again."

"Like I said before, I tend to be emotional at times…"

They pulled back from the hug and Meredith told her more.

"Addison says they're identical."

"Oh wow."

"I've already freaked out about the identicalness," Meredith told her.

Cristina smiled, "I'm happy for you."

"Thank you," Meredith grinned, "Lexie said that I'm bright and shiny."

Cristina nodded, "You are but I'll let that slide because of the babies."

"Thanks," Meredith giggled, "Oh. Alex asked Lexie out."

"The Evil Spawn and your half sister?" Cristina asked, thinking that was pretty weird.

"Yeah. They're hanging out today."

"That's just weird," Cristina told her.

Meredith smiled, "I think it's kinda cute."

"Or weird…but if you want to call it cute then sure."

Meredith shrugged, "blame it on the hormones.

"Alright…but do you really trust Evil Spam with your little half sister? Because seriously Mer, he gave Bambi the syph…"

"I'm going to talk to Alex and threaten death if he gives anything like that to Lexie," Meredith replied nonchalantly.

Cristina laughed, "Now, see that was just hormonal rage."

Addison came up to them to hand in a chart, "What's hormonal rage?"

"Mer's going to threaten Alex with his life if he gives anything to Lexie," Cristina told her.

"Alex asked her out," Meredith explained.

"Ohh. Well she's just being protective…and a bit hormonal," Addison chuckled.

Cristina's pager went off and she left to answer the page then Meredith went to call George to invite him over.

--- --- --- --- ---

Lexie and Alex were sitting on the couch, playing a Tekkin and talking to George who sat in a chair.

"So how are the interviews going?" Lexie asked.

"Alright," he replied, eating a chip.

"What have you been interviewing for?" Alex asked.

"Mainly teaching." George told them.

"Cool. You going to play winner, Bambi?"

George shrugged, "Sure."

Alex's player got the second KO. "Ha! I told you I'd win!" Lexie exclaimed.

"I let you win," Alex replied.

"Did not…just admit I beat you."

"Not yet," Alex shook his head, "You have to beat me more than once."

"Fine," agreed Lexie, "But we both know who's going to win."

"Yeah," Alex grinned, "I will."

"I like the name David," they others heard as Meredith and Derek got home.

"David? What about Hayden?" Meredith asked.

"I never said I don't like it," Derek told her.

"I know but I don't really like David," she told him, "and what if they're girls?"

"Then there would be way too much estrogen in this house," Alex commented.

Lexie lightly hit Alex with a pillow.

"What if they're boys?" Derek asked.

"Then they're not girls," Meredith told him with a small smartass grin.

"Then what about Matthew?" Derek suggested.

"What about Alexander?" Alex added.

"One Alex is enough," George told him.

Meredith sat on the other side of Lexie, "Maybe to Matthew and I defiantly agree with George."

"Gregory?" Lexie joined in the name suggesting.

"Ehh, I'm not sure," Derek replied.

Alex shook his head, "That's not a good name."

"Maybe we should get a baby name book." Meredith said.

"But won't that cause more confusing and indecisiveness?" Lexie questioned.

"I will still be confused and indecisive with or without a book," Meredith told her.

Derek chuckled, "Yeah, you're right."

George went into the kitchen to get a drink.

Lexie had a couple more ideas, "Charles? Shane? Eric?"

"Eric?" Alex asked, "Shane is cool but Eric?

"What's wrong with Eric?" Lexie asked, "Its better than Alex."

"Says the one whose name is close to Alex," replied Alex.

"Shut up," she laughed, hitting him with a pillow again.

"Are you two dating?" George asked, coming out of the kitchen again and reclaiming his seat.

Lexie looked at Alex, "Uh sort of?"

"Definitely sort of," Alex confirmed.

"Sort of dating is fun," Derek said, sitting in another chair.

"I like definitely dating," Meredith told them. She got up and kissed Derek on the cheek before going to the kitchen to get her own drink.

"Yeah…that's more fun. Sort of dating has too many surprises for me."

"And not enough rules," Meredith called with a laugh from the kitchen.

Cristina let herself into the house, "Hello people."

"Hey," replied Lexie as the others followed in their greetings.

Cristina sat in Meredith's seat on the couch. Meredith came out with a water and perched herself on Derek's lap.

"Hey McDaddy," Cristina greeted Derek then didn't like how it sounded, "Ew that sounds too…what's the word I'm looking for?"

"McWrong?" Alex supplied.

"Thank you."

Lexie got up, "I'm going to grab a snack."

"I'll get something too," Alex said, getting up. They both went into the kitchen.

"Did you threaten Evil Spawn yet?" Cristina asked.

"Not yet," Meredith shook her head, "But I will."

"What are you going to do?" Derek asked, slightly concerned for Alex.

"Just talk to him," Meredith told him.

"Be sure not to hurt him," Derek told her.

"I'm too small to hurt him but I'm sure Cristina could do the dirty work for me," Meredith replied.

"You bet I will!" Cristina added, "How is Callie, George?"

"She's doing well," he smiled, "She actually has an ultrasound in a little while and we're going to find out the sex of the baby."

"Seriously?!" Meredith asked.

George nodded, "She's going to call me when she gets off and Addison said she would stay a little late tonight."

"That's nice of her," commented Derek.

"Yeah it is," George replied, "We're really excited and I'm so happy for you two."

"Thank you," Meredith smiled, "We're happy for you and Callie, too."

------

In the kitchen Alex and Lexie were leaning their sides against the island counter.

"Did you have fun today?" Alex asked.

"Yeah," Lexie smiled, "it ended a little earlier than I would have hoped though."

"Yeah but when we have a night off again, I want to take you out," he grinned.

Lexie smiled.

Alex moved a little closer, "I'm also admitting defeat in Tekkin."

"I told you, you would."

"Well you're such a great player," he told her truthfully.

"You're not so bad yourself," she smiled at him.

"Thanks," he replied before moving closer and kissing her.

Lexie returned the kiss and it deepened. They pulled back after a few moments, both smiling.

"So um, I have to be getting home but I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yeah," she nodded, still smiling.

They both walked out to the living room. George got the call from Callie and he and Alex both said their goodbyes to everyone and departed for the evening.

"Caiden," Meredith said, the name just popping into her head.

"I like that one," Derek replied.

"You're not going to name your kids something strange, are you?"

Meredith shook her head, "No. And we shouldn't have rhyming names either."

"I agree," said Derek.

"Me too," Lexie said, sitting on the couch again.

Derek rubbed Meredith's knee, "I'm going to get something to eat; do you want anything?"

Meredith got up so that he could, "peanut butter and jelly please."

Derek nodded and went to the kitchen. Meredith sat next to Cristina.

A few minutes later Izzie got home and flopped in the free chair.

"Oh my god Callie was such a bitch today!"

"You just missed Bambi," Cristina told her.

"I did?" Izzie asked.

Cristina nodded, "Yeah. He actually just went to see Callie."

"Well I hope she's in a better mood," Izzie replied.

"What did she do?" asked Meredith.

"She was just in a bad mood all day."

"Hormones?" Lexie guessed.

Izzie nodded with wide eyes, "You have no idea."

"I'm glad I didn't have to deal with her today," Meredith said, taking the sandwich Derek handed her when he came back.

"I didn't have to deal with anything today," Lexie said.

"I had three awesome surgeries today," Meredith told her.

"I had two," Cristina shared.

Derek swallowed a bite of his sandwich, "I didn't have any."

"I had two, too," Izzie said, "How did the attending not get any?"

"They're all scheduled for tomorrow," he answered.

"What time?" Meredith asked.

"One at nine, another at one and the last is at four," he recounted.

Meredith took another bite, "I'm covering the pit tomorrow."

"I've got clinic duty with someone else," Lexie said

"I have a surgery at seven in the morning," Izzie groaned.

"Solo?" asked Cristina.

Izzie nodded, "Yep. Do you have an early shift tomorrow, Lexie?"

"Yeah, first thing," Lexie made a face.

"I'll try to request you for my surgery," Izzie grinned her perky grin.

Lexie got excited, "Seriously?!"

"Yeah!"

"Thank you!"

"No problem."

Meredith looked at Derek, "Have you told your mom about me and the twins? Because she's going to have two grandkids."

"I've talked about you a lot but I haven't gotten a chance to call her lately."

"Well she's in for a surprise," Meredith said."

Derek nodded, "Yes she is…but she'll be thrilled. More grandkids.

"You should tell your mom soon before Addison accidentally tells one of your sister and Nancy comes to visit again," Meredith told him. She didn't like Nancy.

"McBitchy?" Izzie asked.

Derek nodded, "I probably should but I don't think Addie would like something like that slip."

"Well she might assume that you've already told your mom and mention it," Meredith told him, "Call her tomorrow since it's about midnight on the east coast now."

"Bossy," Derek chuckled, "You do know she's going to fly out here as soon as I tell her…"

Meredith was somewhat scared by that fact.

"She won't be McBitchy too, will she?" Izzie asked.

Derek laughed, "No."

"Good," Meredith replied.

"I'm hungry," Lexie stated, "But 9:00 is too late for real food."

"I could make some cookies," Izzie offered.

"Do it!" Lexie agreed.

Izzie smiled, "Ok." She got up and headed to the kitchen, "I'll bring out some dough."

They watched tv for a quarter of an hour more and made fun of the commercials.

Derek got up with a yawn, "I'm going to bed, save me some cookies," he told them kissing Meredith.

Mer returned the kiss and grinned, "I'm just waiting until I get some dough."

Derek smiled and said his goodnights then went up to bed.

Meredith turned to Lexie, "Did you have fun with Alex today?"

Lexie nodded, "Yep. We went out to lunch and then we played video games which you might think is boring but it was actually pretty fun. And we, um, kissed."

"Really?" smiled Meredith, "When are you guys going out again?"

"The next time we have a day off."

Izzie came out with 2 spoons of dough. "I'm making peanut butter chocolate chip," she told them.

"That sounds really good," Meredith replied before Izzie went back into the kitchen.

Meredith ate her dough then got up as well.

"I'm going to bed now. Have fun in surgery with Izzie tomorrow."

"Thanks," Lexie replied, "Good night."

When Meredith got to her room, Derek was already asleep and for the time being no longer worried about telling his mom about the babies.

Supershipper: A nice little chapter of fillerness and some fluff. Yay for ALexie! Personally, I think they're pretty cute.

forever is never forever: Yes, the Alexieness is cute. I hope the strike ends soon too, but I'll gladly inform you that we're not striking at all:)


	9. Chapter 8

The next day after a morning surgery, Derek went to his office while Meredith had to check a few patients in the pit. She headed back to the surgical floor and ran into Alex.

"Hey," She greeted.

"Hey," he replied.

"I wanted to talk to you for a minute."

"About what?" Alex asked flipping through a chart.

Meredith gave him her most intimidating look, "It's great that you're dating my half sister but you hurt her or give her syphilis and I'll kill you. Cristina will help if I ask her."

Alex blinked, "You don't have to worry about it, Meredith. I promise."

"Good. See you later." She headed to the nurses station to hand in a chart then planned on going to Derek's office.

"Hello, Derek. It's been so long since you last called,"

Derek laughed nervously, "Sorry about that, mom."

"Well how are you? Are you still dating that intern?" She asked.

"I'm fine. Yes, I'm still dating Meredith and she's a resident now."

"A resident?" she asked, then tapped into her stored knowledge from when Addison, Derek and Mark went through their internships, "That means she passed her intern exam?"

"Right."

"Well how is she doing? Last time I heard from you her mother had just died."

"She's good…really good. Which is actually why I'm calling – she's pregnant," he told her happily.

"Pregnant? That's wonderful news!" his mother replied with a smile, "Although I was expecting you to say you were engaged but I do live in modern times where young people don't always get married before having a child."

"I'll ask her soon enough mom, you know how she can get freaked out sometimes."

"I remember. How long have the two of you been together now?" mom asked.

"Seven months," Derek replied, his happiness in his voice.

"Seven months and I haven't met this woman who makes you so happy," mom said, "I have to come meet the mother of my future grandchild."

"Grandchildren," he corrected.

His mother was confused for a moment, "I'm sorry?"

"Um, we're having twins," he told her.

"Oh my! How exciting. How far along is she?"

Derek grinned, "Eight weeks. You're booking a plane ticked right now aren't you?" he asked, knowing all too well what she did with his sisters.

"Just because your little sister taught me how to use the internet doesn't mean I'm sitting here booking a plane ticked to come see you and Meredith this weekend," she replied, doing just that.

Meredith got to Derek's office and he waved her in replying to his mother, "I'm sure mom. So when will you be here?"

Meredith whispered, "She's what?!"

Derek covered the phone, "booking a plane ticket to come here."

"Who are you talking to, dear?" his mother asked.

Meredith sat on the edge of Derek's desk next to him.

"Meredith, she just walked in," he replied.

"Let me say hello," she instructed.

"Ok," he held to phone to Meredith, "She wants to talk to you."

Meredith hesitated a moment but took the phone, "Um hello Mrs. Shepherd."

"Oh please call me Maggie. I wanted to congratulate you," she told Meredith, "Are you excited? All my daughters were excited."

"Um, thank you. I am excited but nervous too," Meredith replied, "Derek mentioned you're coming to visit?"

"Yes. I was thinking of leaving Friday afternoon after lunch with Derek's sister, Sarah."

"She's coming this weekend isn't she?" Derek asked.

Meredith nodded to Derek, "That should be good."

"Wonderful. I'll see you soon then. Congratulations again, dear."

Meredith smiled, "Thank you. Did you want to talk to Derek again?"

"Yes. Thank you."

Meredith gave Derek back the phone.

"Sunday dinner then, mom?" he asked. When everyone was in town when he lived in New York they would have Sunday dinners.

"Absolutely. Does Meredith work on Saturday?" she asked.

"No…"

"Wonderful, I can take her shopping," Maggie smiled.

Derek said to Meredith, "She's taking you shopping Saturday."

"Is that good?" Meredith asked.

"Yes, you'll be fine," he told her then spoke to his mom again, "How about after you two are done shopping, the three of us will go out to eat without anyone else."

"Great," Maggie replied, "I'll let you tell your sisters when Meredith is ready. I have to go now, though."

"Alright mom. We'll see you soon. Love you."

"I love you, too. Bye."

"Bye," Derek hung up then smiled at Meredith, "So she's going to take you shopping."

"She doesn't know me," Meredith replied.

"That's her way of getting to know you. And she'll love you," he grinned.

Derek's pager went off and he checked it.

"I have to get this."

"I'm going to have lunch," she told him. "See you later."

Meredith sat down with Cristina, Izzie, and Lexie at a lunch table with her tray.

"Derek's mother is coming this weekend."

"Good luck!" Cristina replied, "Mother-in-laws aren't fun."

"Maybe Derek's mom will be different," Lexie said.

"Why is she coming?" asked Izzie.

"Derek called her and to tell her I'm pregnant and she's an involved mom. She wants to meet me and take me shopping Saturday," Meredith told them.

"That should be fun," Lexie replied.

Cristina finished her sandwich, "Just don't let her take your eyebrows."

Meredith giggled, "I'll watch out for that."

"She hasn't met you and she's going to buy you stuff." Izzie said, "That's awesome!"

--------

The end of the week, Meredith got home with Lexie who was sharing a room with Izzie while Derek's mom was visiting.

"Hey," Derek greeted her with a kiss.

"I had to work the the most annoying intern today," Meredith told him.

"Tyler?" Izzie asked.

"Yes!" Meredith exclaimed, "Not only is he annoyingly happy like Sydney, he can't seem to do anything himself. He paged me to make sure it was alright to do every single thing he did."

"Mom's here," Derek told her.

"Oh," was all Meredith was able to say because Mrs. Shepherd came down stairs.

"I thought I heard voices," she smiled.

Derek smiled. "Mom, this is Meredith."

Meredith smiling politely, "Hi, it's nice to meet you," she held out her hand for a handshake.

Mrs. Shepherd waved at Meredith's hand and hugged her instead, "None of that. We're practically family."

"Mom, are you all settled in?" Derek asked.

"Yes," she pulled back from the hug and turned to Lexie, "Are you the nice sister whose room I'm stealing?"

Lexie laughed, "Yeah, I am, but don't worry about it."

Mrs. Shepherd smiled, "Then that means you're Lexie. I'm Margaret Shepherd. But you and Meredith can both call me Maggie."

"Nice to meet you. Is there anything I can get for you?"

"Oh no," Maggie shook her head, "thank you."

"So mom, how was your flight?" Derek asked.

"It was very uneventful," she replied, "Sarah says hello."

"How is she?" he questioned.

"Very well. Her practice is doing great and Kayla, her youngest daughter," Maggie added that for Meredith and Lexie's benefit, "lost her first tooth."

"That's great," Derek chuckled, "When are you and Meredith going to go shopping tomorrow?

"Well what time do you usually wake up, Meredith?" Maggie asked her.

Meredith chuckled, "6am."

"Well maybe we'll go later in the day," she smiled, "How about noon? That way you can do what you want for the morning and I can do what I want and then we can have lunch and shop."

"I'm going to be at work," Derek sighed.

"I didn't know you like shopping," Meredith teased.

"Oh, I don't," he reaffirmed, "I'm just thinking about who I'm going to pick to scrub in for my surgery."

Meredith grinned, teasing, "What will you do when I'm not there?"

"Be bored out of his mind," he exaggerated slightly then gave her the McDreamy smiled, "But I think I'll survive."

Maggie smiled to herself at the pairs antics, "I won't keep her from you for too long."

"I think I can survive one day," He smiled.

They next day around 11am neither Meredith nor Maggie were doing anything and Maggie announced she wanted to see the hospital. Meredith agreed and they went to Seattle Grace.

They got up to the surgery floor and immediately ran into Addison.

"Maggie! How are you?" Addison asked, hugging her.

Maggie returned the short hug, "I'm great, and you?"

"Good. Good. I love working here but I miss you and everyone in New York," Addison told her.

"That's natural, dear. I'm glad you're doing well."

"Thanks," smiled at Meredith, "Meredith brought you to see the hospital?"

"She did, I want to see where you all work and then we're going shopping."

Mark did a double take on his way to see a patient and came over, "Hey mom!" He hugged her too, "What brings you here?"

"Well I'm in Seattle to meet Meredith, who is very sweet and I think it's just wonderful, and slightly odd, that she and Addison get a long so well. I'm at the hospital because I want to see it before we go shopping."

"Shopping with mom is always an adventure," Mark told Meredith.

Maggie shook her head at Mark, "Any idea where my son is?"

"Might be in surgery," Mark answered, "I have to get to a patient. I'll see you later, mom."

"I have to go too, Maggie," Addison looked disappointed, "I'll come visit the first chance I get, though."

With another hug to Maggie and telling Meredith she would see her tomorrow at some point, she was sure, Addison was on her way. Meredith showed Maggie around and took her to the board.

"Derek is in OR 2 but that OR has a gallery so we can go watch," Meredith told her.

"Well, lets go."

The pair got to the gallery and saw Lexie so they sat next to her.

"Hey," Lexie greeted them with a smile.

"Lexie, why are you in here and not with my son in surgery?" Maggie asked.

"Because Izzie is in there, but its ok," she laughed.

Meredith drank some of Lexie's water, "Whose service are you on today?"

"Bailey's."

"What sort of surgery does he do?" Maggie asked.

"She," Meredith corrected and Maggie nodded.

"General," Lexie told her.

Maggie looked down into the OR, "What is Derek doing?"

"A Corpus Callosotomy," Lexie replied.

"I remember seeing him assist in one of those when he was an intern," Maggie told the two.

Meredith grinned, "Seriously?"

Derek looked up and saw the three of them in the gallery and waved, they waved back.

"The surgery should be over in a little while and then we can go shopping," Meredith told Maggie.

"Great."

Meredith and Maggie met Derek at home later that evening. Derek greeted them and kissed Meredith.

"Did you have anything good after we left?" Meredith asked.

"No, just charts," he shook his head.

"Did you do them all?" Maggie asked, being a mom.

Derek laughed, "Not all of them. What did you two get?"

"Some toys and blankets," Maggie replied, "And Meredith got clothes."

Meredith nodded, "My jeans were getting tight which I didn't know would happen already."

Derek smiled, "Great."

Meredith narrowed her eyes but messing with him, "It's not good that I'm getting fat."

"You know what I meant," Derek laughed.

"Derek learned from his sisters to never insinuate they look fat," Maggie said.

"And it was so nice to go to college," Derek added causing Meredith to laugh.

-- --- --- --- ---

The next night Alex picked up Lexie and took her on a date. Meredith and Maggie were sitting around the house. Meredith only worked a half day today and while she enjoyed Maggie's company she had no idea what to do with her until Derek got home.

"Where do you and all your friends hang out when you're not home, Meredith?" Maggie asked.

"Um there's a bar across the street from the hospital."

"Is that the one where you met Derek?"

Meredith smiled, "Yeah."

"Let's go!" Maggie suggested, "I want to meet that bartender Derek says is so nice."

"Alright," Meredith giggled and sent a text to Derek telling him to meet them there after work.

Meredith and Maggie got to Joe's and were spotted by Lexie and Alex who had just gotten there after dinner.

"Oh look, there's Meredith and Derek's mom."

"Cool," Alex replied.

Meredith and Maggie sat at the bar.

"Do you want to sit with them or at a table?" Alex asked Lexie.

"Let's sit with them," Lexie chose and she and Alex headed to the bar.

"Hey Meredith," greeted Joe, "Who's this?"

"This is Derek's mom," Meredith told him.

"Margaret Shepherd," Maggie held out her hand, "You must be Joe."

Joe shook her hand, "I am. Can I get you two anything?"

"I'll have a cosmo," Maggie decided.

Meredith smiled, "just a water, thanks."

Alex and Lexie sat at the bar and heard Joe ask, "Just water?"

"You haven't heard?" Lexie asked.

Joe shook his head, "No…"

"I'm pregnant," Meredith smiled, "….double pregnant."

Maggie smiled.

"Twins?" Joe asked, "Seriously?"

Meredith grinned, "Yep."

"Wow, congratulations!"

"Thanks."

Joe got their drinks and put them on the bar, "Here's your cosmo and just water. What do you guys want?" He asked Alex and Lexie.

"Um, a beer is fine for me," Lexie replied.

"Same here," Alex told him, and Joe got them the beers, "So how is it with no tequila, Mer?"

"I miss it," Meredith laughed.

"You like tequila?" Maggie asked, interested.

"Yeah," Lexie replied, "She really likes tequila."

"I used to drink tequila all the time," Maggie told them.

"Seriously?" Meredith asked?

Maggie nodded, "I was very wild as a young woman."

"So was I," Meredith told her, "In high school I had pink hair."

"Oh, very rebellious," Joe teased.

Meredith giggled, "How is Walter?"

"Who is Walter?" Maggie asked.

"He's really good," Joe replied.

"Walter is Joe's partner," Alex told Maggie, "They've been together for like 10 years."

"Ohh, that's great!" Maggie smiled.

"We're thinking about kids," Joe told them getting a very positive response from all, "How far along as your, Meredith?"

"Eight weeks," She replied.

"Awesome," Joe said.

"It's not too much fun right now because they enjoy making me sick," explained Meredith, rubbing her stomach lightly.

"That shouldn't last too much longer," Maggie reassured her.

"Good," Meredith nodded once, "Lexie, did you have fun on your date?"

"Yeah," Lexie grinned and started telling Meredith all about it, "Is Izzie going to be home tonight?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Hey Lexie," Alex leaned in closer to her, "Do you want to stay at my place while Maggie is here?"

Lexie smiled, "Sure."

"Cool."

"Maggie, how do you like Seattle?" Lexie asked.

"It's beautiful," Maggie told them, "But I prefer the east coast."

"The east coast has its advantages," Lexie admitted.

Maggie had finished her drink, "Joe could I get another cosmo, please?"

"Of course."

Derek walked in, saw Meredith, Lexie, Alex, and Maggie at the bar and headed over there. He went behind Meredith and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hi," she smiled.

He kissed Meredith, hugged his mom and ordered a drink. "How are you mom?"

"I'm great," she replied, "This place is so fun."

"I haven't thrown up in five hours so I'm great too," Meredith told him.

Derek laughed and dropped a kiss on her head, "Good. Hey Lexie, Alex."

Alex and Lexie replied.

"How was your date?" Derek asked them.

"It was great," Lexie smiled.

Alex nodded, "Really fun."

-- --- --- --- --- ---

Lexie and Alex got to Alex's apartment and looked around.

"Its such a guy's apartment," she told him, sarcastically.

"Yeah," he chuckled, "I haven't had a chance to clean in a while."

"Its ok," she smiled.

"Do you want something to drink?" he asked.

"Sure," Lexie replied, sitting on the couch.

Alex went to the kitchen and got beers then sat next to Lexie, handing her one of the beers.

"Thanks," Lexie smiled at him. The smile led to a kiss, the kiss led to making out and the making out led having sex.

A while later, Lexie giggled, "Is this all we're going to do while I'm here?"

"We could also play video games," he replied, kissing her shoulder.

"We could…but this is a bit more fun," she grinned.

"I think so, too."

--- --- ---- ---- ---

The next day, Lexie was Meredith's intern and they just finished seeing a patient. Meredith wrote what needed to be done and one their way out asked Lexie:

"So how is staying with Alex?"

"Its great," she smiled.

"You have that look," Meredith told her, with a smile.

"What look?" she asked innocently.

Meredith chuckled softly, "The I-had-amazing-sex-more-than-once-last-night look."

"Yeah…it was amazing," Lexie laughed.

"I don't get to have sex right now because Derek's mom is still here," Meredith told her.

"Its only a couple more days," Lexie told her.

"Detour," Meredith said before darting into the bathroom to throw up due to morning sickness.

Lexie followed, "Are you ok?"

"I will be," Meredith replied. After a few minutes, Meredith got up and rinsed out her mouth, "Now I need to find Derek so we can tell the chief."

"Callie or Dr. Webber?" Lexie asked, "Or both?"

"Dr. Webber for now," Meredith replied.

"I can go up to Path and run the test while you go talk to the chief," Lexie told her.

Meredith smiled, "Great. I'll page you when I need you."

"Alright," Lexie replied, heading to pathology.

Meredith paged Derek to meet her by the Chief's office, on her way to the office she stopped in the locker room and rinsed with mouthwash then met Derek outside Dr. Webber's office.

"Hey," She smiled.

He kissed her softly, "Hey."

"Is he free?" she asked.

"Yeah…I told him we wanted to talk to him about something," he told her.

Meredith took a deep breath, "Ok, lets go.

They went in and the chief smiled. "Derek…Meredith," he motioned for them to sit.

They sat.

"Hi Chief," Meredith greeted, "How are you?"

"I'm good," Dr. Webber replied, then getting to the point, "What is it that you and Derek wanted to speak to me about?"

Derek cleared his throat, "well its good news."

Meredith smiled, "We're having twins."

"Identical," Derek added.

"I'm 8 weeks along."

The Chief blinked then smiled, "I'm very happy for you…both of you. But you do know what this entails. I can't be giving you extra time off and I'm still looking to retire…I still want Derek to be Chief."

"We can use the hospital day care when they're old enough," Meredith said.

"And our friends will defiantly want to help," Derek told Richard, "Chief, we only came to you because we were sure we could handle this. And I know that I can handle both my career and my family," Derek said 'family' made Meredith smile, "And possibly being chief."

"Good," Richard nodded, "Congratulations. I really want you to take over for me, Derek. But only do it if you can balance it all."

Derek nodded.

Richard stood, seeing that Patricia was at the door, "I hate to cut this short but I have a meeting."

Meredith and Derek nodded and said their goodbyes, leaving his office. In the hall, Derek smiled to Meredith. She returned the smile and kissed him.

"We're pregnant, everyone is happy about it and the chief still wants you to take over for him."

Derek chuckled, "thank you for that summary."

Meredith laughed and lightly smacked his arm, "This is good and I'm happy and we're happy."

"It is good. Very good," he kissed her, "Do you think I should accept the offer to be chief? I won't do it if you don't want me to."

She returned the kiss, "Yes, I want you to. If you really want it, you should do it and I want you to. Because you can, you can be chief and still be there for us."

"I have to go find Callie now."

"Ok, I'll see you later," he smiled his McDreamy smile.

Meredith headed over the bridge and downstairs, finding Callie on her way down the hall.

"Hey Callie."

"Oh, hey. What's up?" she asked.

Meredith noticed Callie's slight bump since she was close to 16 weeks along. "Um well you're the chief resident so you need to know everything about the residents so that you can do whatever it is you need to do –"

Callie cut her off, "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm pregnant. With twins. Identical twins," she still rambled slightly.

"Congratulations," Callie smiled, "Oh, did you hear George and I are having a girl?"

"No I didn't, that's great. How is George?"

"Nervous but he's doing pretty well," Callie explained, "Considering that I'm almost four months pregnant and he still hasn't really decided exactly what he wants to do."

"Do you guys need to worry about money? I mean you're rich, right?" Meredith asked.

Callie laughed, "We're fine. George…he's just being a guy with the whole provider thing. He'll be fine."

Meredith giggled, "So are you working until you have the baby?"

"Just about," Callie nodded, "Is Addison your OB for your pregnancy?"

"Yeah. I think she's going to make me go on leave near the end," replied Meredith.

"Most likely," smiled Callie, "You and Dr. Shepherd are doing well, I take it?"

Meredith just about beamed, "We're great," she looked around, "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, actually I am. Do you want to go get something to eat?"

"Yes!" Meredith giggled, "And I just ate like four hours ago."

Callie laughed, "It's the babies. Did you know that you burn more calories if you're carrying a boy?"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously," Callie replied, "What if you're having boys?"

"Then I'm going to be eating a lot."

-- -- -- --

The two got to the cafeteria and got some food – Callie got a sandwich and Meredith got a salad and a banana nut muffin – they saw Bailey and sat down with her.

"Dr. Grey, Dr. Torres," Bailey greeted them with a smile.

"Hi Dr. Bailey," Meredith replied.

"Hey. How's Tucker?" Callie asked.

Bailey smiled, "He's getting so big. He can walk on his own now and he's been trying to talk."

Callie laughed, "Do you think you'll have another?"

"Eventually."

"Dr. Bailey, Callie said that you burn more calories with a boy," Meredith said.

"That's right but she's having a girl," replied Bailey.

Meredith nodded, "But I'm having twins."

Callie smiled while Bailey's eyes got wide. "Another of my interns is pregnant?"

"Now your intern anymore," Callie reminded her.

"They will always be my interns," Bailey countered, "How far along are you?"

"Eight weeks."

"Do you think you're having boys?" Bailey asked her.

Meredith chuckled, "I'm starting to."

"How many times a day do you eat?"

"Um, four or five. More if I'm running around a lot," Meredith told her.

Bailey nodded, "You're probably having boys."

Callie aww-ed, "Little boys."

Meredith grinned, "They'll look like Derek."

"The world does not need more McDreamies," Bailey said, causing Callie to laugh.

"I'm sure the world can survive," Meredith chuckled.

"If you're eight weeks behind Callie, the two of you might have your babies around the same time," Bailey noted.

"Poor Addison," Callie laughed.

Meredith laughed as well, "Let's try not to have them on the same do so we don't make her too crazy.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Derek decided he should build a house on his land but keep it as a surprise for Meredith. He talked to Lexie and Cristina about it, swearing them to secrecy. He told them his plans to find out what Meredith wanted in a house then contact an architect friend who knew a really good contractor.

That night, a very tired, pregnant Meredith and a normally tired Derek were lying in bed.

"Mer."

"Hmm?" she replied, mostly asleep

"If you could build your dream house what would you want in it?" he asked.

She sleepily turned around to lay on her other side, facing him, "Um, a lot of space and a deck in the back yard and a big bathroom for us with a huge tub," she giggled and he chuckled, "and a fireplace."

He lightly kissed her forehead, "That sounds really nice."

"Mmhmm," she replied, shifting against him, getting comfortable and falling totally asleep.

Derek smiled, planning their secret house in his head.

Supershipper: Yaaaaay Meredith survived meeting mom and Derek is going to make an awesome house!

forever is never forever: I love Maggie, she's great. Haha. And yay for surprise house!


	10. Chapter 9

Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews. Enjoy!

------------------------------

Meredith and Derek were set up in one of Addison's exam rooms, Derek holding Meredith's hand. Meredith was 12 weeks but with twins, she was showing quite a bit. Addison just finished the routine things she had to check.

"So your morning sickness should have dissipated by now," Addison said.

Meredith nodded, "it's wonderful. I've been eating a lot, though. And Callie and Dr. Bailey said it's possible I'm having boys."

"Boys?" Derek asked kind of excited.

Addison nodded with a smile, "It is possible but we won't be able to tell until you're about 16 weeks. Um, when you reach about 28 weeks, I'm going to want you to cut back on your hours and I'll talk to the chief about it. And you will probably give birth around 32 weeks."

"That's what I figured," Meredith nodded.

"How is Meredith?" Derek asked Addison.

"Meredith is doing great. You should be eating about 600 calories more than normal and getting close to 120 grams of protein a day

"The calories are no problem," Meredith laughed, Derek joining her.

Addison chuckled, "Well good! Now that I went over all of that, we can get to the ultrasound."

"Great!" Meredith replied. Derek smiled.

Addison put some gel on Meredith's stomach and put the wand on it, moving it around and labeling different parts of the ultrasound then she moved the screen towards them.

"Alright, this right here is Baby A and that's Baby B. They're starting to move around more now but you probably won't be able to feel anything for about a month or so longer," Addison explained the zoomed in on Baby A, "This is Baby A, here's its head, torso, arms and legs."

Meredith and Derek both examined the screen happily as Addison showed them the same with Baby B. Addison printed out a few pictures for them.

"Wow," Meredith said in awe.

Addison smiled. "They look perfect and their movement and development is right on track."

"Good," Meredith replied, squeezing Derek's hand. Derek kissed her and she smiled at him.

Derek's phone rang and he checked the caller ID.

"Who is it?" Meredith asked.

"My sister," He told her, it was really a contractor, "I'll be right back.

"We're finished anyway," Addison told him.

Derek went to talk to the contractor and Addison wiped off Meredith's stomach, "I've you have any questions let me know, ok?"

"I will. Thank you," Meredith smiled.

Addison handed her the ultrasound printouts, "I can probably tell you the sexes of the twins when I see you again in four weeks."

"I can't wait," Meredith said, taking the ultrasound printouts and meeting Derek in the hall. He had just gotten off the phone, "Which sister was it?"

"Sarah. She wanted to know how mom liked Seattle," That wasn't a lie, Sarah had called earlier. "Don't worry, she doesn't know yet."

"I think we can start telling them soon," Meredith told him.

"How about we tell them when we find out what you're having?" He suggested.

"That works," She smiled at him and handed him the printouts, "Can you put these in your briefcase? I have to go see a patient for Lexie before I leave."

"Sure," He kissed her, "See you at home?"

Meredith kissed him back, "what about if we go to the trailer tonight?"

He didn't want her to know he was building the house, "Your house is closer and I'm pretty tired. Can we stay there?"

"Yeah that's fine," she replied, in a really good mood, and kissed him again, "See you later. Love you."

Derek smiled, "Love you, too."

Meredith headed to check on her patient and joined Lexie outside the room.

"How are the McBabies?" Lexie asked.

"According to Addison, they're perfect," Meredith grinned.

"Good!" Lexie smiled and they went into the room.

Meredith read the chart. The patient was an older woman with persistent headaches and Meredith had to look at her before she had Lexie get an attending to do whatever had to be done.

Meredith rested the end of the chart just above her small baby bump, "Alright, Mrs. Chambers. You have persistent headaches and you had temporary monocular blindness?"

"That's right," Mrs. Chambers nodded.

"Ok," Meredith was about to say something but the patient interrupted.

"I don't mean to interrupt, dear, but are you pregnant?"

Meredith blinked, "Yes I am."

Mrs. Chambers smiled, "It's not very obvious but the way you're holding your chart…I have six daughters and three daughter-in-laws who have all been pregnant a couple times. I can tell."

Lexie chuckled and smiled, "I'm going to be the aunt!"

"Oh how sweet," Mrs. Chambers said, "You work together!"

Meredith smiled and got back to business. "What do you think the problem is, Lexie?"

"Maybe an inflaming of the ophthalmic artery," Lexie replied.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well her MRI shows something," Lexie held up the MRI for Meredith, "plus she's the right age, having temporal headaches, and impaired vision. Also woman are four to six times more likely to have this."

"And treatment?" Meredith asked, proud that Lexie got the diagnosis.

"Give Mrs. Chambers 2mg Glucocorticoid over a week," Lexie told her.

"Great. We can start her on that and transfer her to medicine. Its not surgical," Meredith instructed Lexie then turned to the patient, "We're going to give you a medication that will make you better and hopefully you won't have to see us again."

Mrs. Chambers smiled, "Thank you, doctors, and congratulations on your baby."

"You're welcome," Lexie said

"Thanks." Meredith smiled.

-------------------------------

After the ultrasound, Derek went to meet with Richard to go over the formal things for making Derek chief. There were some things they needed to do before Derek became chief next month. After the meeting, Derek called back the contractor just to make sure everything was going fine and headed to Meredith's house.

------------------------------

Supershipper: Sorry this chapter is so short but we have a longer chapter for next week! We hope you enjoyed this chapter.

forever is never forever: It's a nice looong chapter, but we hope you liked this little one.


	11. Chapter 10

Meredith was standing at the nurses' station finishing some paperwork before her check up with Addison. She had to get bigger scrubs because even at 16 weeks her stomach was large due to the fact that there were two children in there. She was happy she wasn't super huge yet. 'Yet' being the key word.

Derek came up to her, bent down and kissed her belly, "Hey babies, its daddy."

Meredith giggled and ran her fingers through his hair, "I think they're started to move around."

"Seriously?" he asked, straightening up.

Meredith nodded, "Seriously."

Derek kissed her, "Ready to go see Addison?"

She finished what she was writing on the chart, "Yep," she gave the nurse the chart and took Derek's hand, heading to the elevators.

"Mom says 'hi'," Derek told her.

"I say hi to mom," Meredith replied.

Derek laughed, "I'll let her know the next time I talk to her."

They got on the elevator and Meredith turned to him, "You're sure we can do the thing? The babies and you being chief thing?"

"Yes I do. I really do," he told her, "And even if I was unsure I'd never want you to not have the babies. But I'm not unsure."

"But the Chief and Adele…and my mother…" she said, meaning that it didn't work for them and Richard had an affair.

"Mer, my career is important but my family is much more important, you're much more important and there is no way I would want to be with anyone else. And we have these two," he finished, talking to her stomach.

Meredith rolled her eyes but with a smile for him talking to her stomach again, then seriously, "we can do the thing."

"Yes we can."

--------------

Meredith sat on the exam bed, Derek sat next to her.

"How are you, Meredith?" Addison asked.

"Fine…but I feel like I have an octopus in here. They're both moving around, I think, and it feels really weird," Meredith told her.

Addison chuckled, "That's normal. They'll start kicking more strongly in a few weeks so Derek and others will be able to feel them too," she explained, "Unfortunately, sleeping will become more difficult. If you feel tired while you're working, then take a short break. Everyone knows that you're pregnant – especially Dr. Webber and Dr. Torres – so it's no problem."

Meredith nodded, "Alright."

"Are you two ready to see what you're having?" Addison asked, smiling.

Derek nodded, "I am."

"Me too," Meredith said. She lay down and moved her pants down and shirt up so Addison could have access to her baby bump.

Addison put gel on her stomach and the wand over that, turning the screen so all three of them could look at it.

"Look, they're moving around still," Addison said.

Meredith grinned, "And I can feel it."

Addison checked the twins' development the moved the wand to determine the sex. She found what she needed before Baby B moved and froze the image on the screen to point it out to them.

"That right there," She pointed to the screen, "Means you two are having boys."

Derek kissed Meredith's temple, "we're having boys."

Meredith smiled at him, "we are."

"The world will have two more McDreamies," Addison chuckled.

"Can you handle that, Meredith?" Derek asked with a smile.

"Well I can keep you in line," she replied.

Addison laughed, "It's good someone can."

"Oh yes, I'm quite the rebel…at least I didn't have the angry pink hair."

Meredith teased him, "Don't make fun of your pregnant, hormonal girlfriend."

Addison chuckled, "Very bad idea," she printed pictures and wiped off Meredith's stomach.

"I won't…not too much," he smiled the McDreamy smiled at Meredith and was rewarded with a smile back.

--- --- --- ---

Bailey was sitting with Callie in the cafeteria when Meredith sat with them.

"Hey Grey," Callie greeted.

"Hey," she replied.

"How did the ultrasound go?" Bailey asked.

"Great," Meredith smiled, "We're having boys."

Callie laughed, "More McDreamies."

"God help us," Bailey said, "Congratulations, Grey."

Meredith grinned, "Thanks."

Bailey's pager went off and she groaned, leaving to answer it.

After Bailey left, Callie turned back to Meredith, "So I saw Lexie and Karev together…are they getting serious?

"Yeah, she's really happy too. I've already talked to Alex and let him know that if he hurts her, he dies."

Callie laughed, "That's good."

"How is George?" Meredith asked, "I miss him."

"He's good. He got a call back to one of his interviews…but I'm not so sure he's going to actually go through with it…he loved being a surgeon so much."

"He could just redo he intern year," Meredith suggested.

"I honestly think he's going to eventually redo it…I don't think he's going to go though with teaching."

Meredith nodded, "Derek mentioned the other day that if George wanted ot redo the year, he could. I think he'd just have to retake the boards."

"How does Derek know?" Called asked.

"Um…he's going to take over as chief," Meredith replied.

"Seriously?" Callie was surprised, "I thought he declined the offer."

"He did at first because he and I were doing so badly but we're great now and he's sure we can handle him being chief and having twins and I believe him so he's doing it.

"Wow…that's great. I'll let George know."

"Unofficially," Meredith added.

"Got it," Callie smiled.

--- --- --- ---

Derek was sitting in the chief's office with him.

"How are you doing, Derek?" Richard asked.

"I'm great, thanks."

"And how are Meredith and the twins?"

"Also great. We're having boys," Derek told him, with a big smiled.

"How about that! Congratulations," Richard smiled.

"I'm also working on a surprise for Meredith," Derek

"Oh?" Richard asked, "What sort of surprise?"

"A really, really big, probably get me hit for not telling her surprise," he built it up, "I'm having a house built on my land."

"Wow. That is a good idea considering the room you'll need having two babies. When will it be finished?"

"I met with the architect two days after my mother left," Derek told him, "there's only two more months left in building."

"Those are some good contractors you have. How many bedrooms and bathrooms?"

"Four bedrooms, three bathrooms."

Richard nodded, impressed, "Sounds nice, Shep."

"Thanks."

"I'm going to ask you once more, Derek. Are you sure you can handle it all?"

"I know I can," Derek replied.

"I spoke to the board about it…and my wife and let them know the special circumstances. After Meredith has the twins, I will be willing and allowed to return for a short time so that you can have a paternity leave with Meredith."

Derek smiled, "Thanks Richard."

"Meredith is like a daughter to me and those boys are the closest I have to grandbabies," he said, gibing Derek a look meaning that's all the explanation that will be given. He wants them taken care of and he knows Derek will do that but he has to just make sure of it.

"I know," Derek chuckled, "Grandpa Richard."

Richard chuckled, "Anyway, I have some work I need to finish up. We'll do the official paperwork next week. In the mean time you can start learning what you need to do."

Derek nodded, "Alright. How's Adele?"

"She's good. Real good. Happy that I'm finally retiring and she's happy for you and Meredith."

"Good," Derek smiled, "And tell her thank you."

"I defiantly will."

--- --- --- ---

Mark saw Derek leaving the chief's office and caught up with him. "Hey, Derek."

"Hey Mark."

"Sooo boys, girls? No one knows what you're having and Meredith won't tell me."

"I won't tell you either, just come to Joe's tonight if you want to find out," Derek told him.

"Addison won't tell me either, will she?" he asked.

"No, because Meredith and I decided to have everyone at Joe's."

"That's cool," Mark said, "So is it awkward with Addie being Meredith's doctor?"

"Not at all," replied Derek, "I think they're becoming close actually."

"Really?" Mark asked surprised.

"Yeah."

"Hmm, who would have thought?" Mark asked aloud.

Derek shrugged, "Meredith and I were talking about this and….I wanted to ask you before we all went to Joes…doe you want o be one of the godfathers of the twins?"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Yeah, of course," Mark agreed, "You do know that I'm obligated to corrupt them now, right?"

Derek laughed, "Try not to until they're a bit older."

"I'll try," Mark chuckled.

"You're going to be Uncle Mark, you realize that?"

"I do."

"You were always like my brother," Derek told him.

"Same here," Mark replied.

"I still consider you my brother."

"I'm glad you didn't kill me, "he chuckled, "and I'm glad we're good again, man," Mark clapped Derek on the shoulder.

"I didn't kill you but I did punch you."

"I know. Because I was talking to Meredith…"

Derek smiled, "I know."

"What a year," Mark reminisced.

"You got that right."

--- --- --- --- --- ---

Derek and Meredith arrived at the bar and greeted their friends who had a couple tables together and drinks and water. They sat down and Lexie looked at her expectantly.

"So?" Lexie asked.

"So what?" Meredith asked, messing with her.

"Oh I don't know…how's the weather? Is it still raining?" Lexie replied in a similar manner.

"No, it finally stopped."

Cristina hit Meredith lightly, "Just tell us!"

Meredith grinned at Derek then looked at all their friends. "We're having identical twin boys."

"I know it!" Izzie said, "Pay up, Cristina."

Cristina grumbled, tossing twenty dollars to Izzie, "Here."

"You bet on them?" Meredith asked.

"They bet on everything," Callie said.

Cristina nodded, "We be on a lot of things you don't know about."

Addison raised her hand, "For the record, I'm not going to give any insider information."

"Where's the fun in that?" Mark asked.

"Its so Cristina doesn't cheat," Izzie teased.

Cristina laughed, "I don't cheat at all."

"I'm glad my friends don't bet on me," Callie laughed

George laughed too, "Congratulations, you two."

Everyone echoed their congratulations, including Joe when he brought their plates of appetizers.

"Have you thought of names?" Addison asked.

"Not really," replied Meredith.

"Are you sure you don't want to name one Alexander?" Alex asked.

"They couldn't handle another Alex in their life, one is good," Lexie smiled at him.

"Agreed," George responded quickly.

Mark jumped in, "I second that."

Cristina summed it up, "So Mer, McDreamy, if you name your child Alex, we'll hurt you."

"Don't worry," Meredith laughed, "Neither will be named Alex."

--- --- --- --- --- ---

They all ate and a short time later, Derek and Meredith got Cristina, Izzie, George and Mark away from the group to talk to them.

"So Mer?" Cristina asked, wanting to know what they wanted.

"We wanted to ask you four to be god parents," Derek told them.

"Seriously?" Cristina asked.

"Seriously," Meredith affirmed.

Izzie beamed, "Ohmigosh!! Guys!"

Mark just grinned because he was already asked.

"Wow," George smiled, "Thanks."

"I'm so excited," Izzie said, hugging Meredith then Derek.

George hugged Meredith and shook Derek's hand, Mark hugged them both.

"I don't hug," Cristina said, "but thanks."

Meredith smiled, "Thank you all for wanting to do it."

"We're honored," George spoke for everyone who voiced their agreement and appreciation for being asked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Supershipper: Awwww boys!! Awww god parents! Awwwww longer chapter!!

forever is never forever: Yes horray for all those things! Review!


	12. Chapter 11

The next day, Meredith stood with Lexie at the Nurses' Station, doing charts.

"I'm going to be huge." Meredith sighed.

"Well you're having twins, after all." Lexie replied with a laugh.

"Which will make me huge." Meredith continued.

Lexie just rolled her eyes, knowing she wasn't going to win, "Oh whatever."

Meredith stopped doing her chart, "You know...you being with Alex - he has been in the longest relationship since I've known him."

"Seriously?" Lexie asked, looking up from her chart.

"Seriously."

Lexie smiled, feeling quite special.

"He really likes you." Meredith continued, as she went back to her chart.

"I really like him." Looking at her watch, realizing she had to go, "I have to Mer, I'll see you later."

"Okay, bye Aunt Lexie." Meredith said, with a chuckle.

Lexie laughed and waved as she walked away.

Meredith returned to her chart, not noticing Thatcher walking up to her. Shifting a bit, so her stomach wasn't pressed against the desk, but instead her hip.

Tapping on her shoulder, lightly, "Meredith..."

"Oh, um...hi." She said, upon turning around.

"I-I..wanted..." He paused for a moment, "you're pregnant?"

She smiled, despite that fact that the man was never in her life, she couldn't but to smile whenever someone talked about the babies, "Yeah."

"Who's?"

"Derek's." Meredith replied and he nodded in understanding.

"I'm here...because I wanted to apologize." He told her.

"You don't get to apologize, you don't get to feel better. Because you left and had another family that didn't even know about me! I have my own family now, with my friends and Lexie and Derek." Meredith's shouting became louder, "You took your grief over Susan out on me! Because, even if we're similar, I am not like you!"

At this point Meredith had tears in her eyes, she promptly turned around, passed Derek, Izzie, and Cristina, right into the on call room, locking the door.

"I think you should leave." Derek to Thatcher, with a bit of anger in his voice. He was angry at Thatcher for getting Meredith so upset.

He nodded and started to walk away.

Cristina stood in front of the door, "Meredith, open the door."

"Mer, let us in." Izzie pleaded.

"I want...need Derek." She called out to them.

"She wants-needs you." Cristina told him.

Derek nodded and knocked on the door, "Mer?"

She unlocked the door for him, crying a bit.

Derek closed the door, he hugged Meredith, kissed her as he rubbed her back.

"Was...was that the wrong...reaction?" She asked after relaxing a bit.

"No, what he did was wrong. Even if Susan did die, he had no right to take it out on you." Derek consoled her.

"I'm just not so sure sometimes, with these hormones." Meredith said, still not letting go of him.

Derek laughed, "I think the horomonalness is cute."

Meredith laughed as she let go of him.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"I think so." She said.

Giving her a McDreamy smile, "Good."

"If Lexie finds out, she'll probably yell at him too." Meredith sighed.

"Is that a bad thing?" Derek asked.

Meredith shrugged, "I'm hungry and I blame you for that."

"I'm sorry." Derek chuckled.

Wiping her her face and fixing her hair, "I have paperwork to finish, but I'm going to get food first."

"Okay, I have to check on a patient, but then I'll meet you in the cafeteria?" Derek told her.

Meredith smiled, "Okay."

"Thanks."

"For what?" Meredith asked, confused.

"For not walking away from me and needing me." He explained.

"It scared me before, needing you. But I do, and there's nothing I can or want to do about it." She said, voicing her realization with a smile.

Derek smiled as he kissed her on the head and left.

-----------

Lexie found Meredith sitting cafeteria.

"Hey."

"Hey, I saw dad here today." Lexie commented, as she opened her water.

"I saw him first." Meredith replied as she took a bite of her sandwich.

Lexie nodded, "I heard."

"I think everyone heard." Meredith laughed.

"He and I talked before he left." Lexie added.

"Talking is good, it's not yelling." Meredith replied.

Lexie nodded, "Yeah, he wanted to know about the twins, I told him a bit...I hope you don't mind."

"It's fine, I mean, he has some sort of right to know, doesn't he?" Meredith asked.

"I guess, but I told him he has to wait a while until before talking to you, again." Lexie told her.

Meredith shook her head, "He needs to wait a long while until he and I talk again."

"He was here with Molly, because Laura had an ear infection, I don't know if you really want to know or whatever." Lexie told her.

"No, it's fine. Molly was very nice when I met her…before she knew who I was." Meredith shrugged.

Derek came up to the two and sat down next to Meredith, not interrupting their conversation. He merely took Meredith's hand into his.

Lexie sighed, "She's not like you and me, she's very bright and shiny."

"Like Izzie?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah, but without the cool surgeonness." Lexie added.

"I didn't think another Izzie is possible." Meredith mused.

Lexie laughed, "Oh, I know a lot of Izzies."

"I like my Izzie." Meredith stated.

Lexie nodded, "I do too, especially her muffins!"

"They are good." Derek quipped.

"Anything Izzie makes is good." Meredith added.

Derek nodded, "I love her apple dumplings, they're amazing, like my mom's."

"You're mom bakes?" Meredith asked.

Derek smiled, "Like a fiend."

"So when are you going to tell your sisters that I'm pregnant?" Meredith asked, hesitantly.

Derek gave her a reassuring smile, "Whenever you're ready."

"I'm going to suggest something that is going to really freak me out. Why don't we go see them over the weekend? I think they want to see me and-" She didn't finished, but merely shrugged.

"Seriously?" Derek asked, surprised.

"Seriously."

"That would be fun." Derek said, with a smile.

"And scary." Meredith added.

"We'll go only when you're ready." Derek told her, McDreamy-ly.

Meredith took a bit of her sandwich and continued, "Well, we can't wait too long because I won't be able to fly. So call them and see if they're free in two weekends."

"Okay, I will." Derek said.

Meredith turned to Lexie, "This is a good idea, right?"

"Totally." Replied Lexie.

Meredith smiled, "Thanks."

"Welcome."

"Okay, well, I'm going to go and call them." Derek said as he got up and kissed Meredith.

"Okay, bye." Meredith said.

"Bye."

After Derek left, Lexie leaned in, almost secretively, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes." Meredith replied.

Lexie smiled, "You're really growing up."

"Well, I'm not going to be so sure when we go see them." Meredith chuckled.

"I think you'll be fine." Lexie reassured her.

-------------

Derek was sitting at his desk, ordering their plane tickets, when Meredith came in.

"Hey." Derek greeted.

Meredith smiled, "Hey. So, just so I know, all your sisters aren't like Nancy, right?"

"No, they aren't." Derek chuckled.

"So, what did Nancy say when you called?" Meredith asked, hesitantly.

"She seemed pretty excited." Derek told her.

"But she hates me." Meredith sighed.

"She doesn't hate you." Derek reassured her.

"But I'm the slutty intern." Meredith added as she made him move a bit so she should sit in his lap.

"Well, you're not the slutty intern, you're a resident." Derek told her.

"Yes, now I'm the pregnant resident."

Derek hugged her, "But it's better than being the slutty intern, isn't it?"

"The slutty intern, who became the pregnant resident, that doesn't sound like a good reputation." Meredith said with a few giggles.

"Well, I love you, so does that make up for my sister possibly hating you?" Derek asked.

"Yes." Meredith replied.

Derek kissed her, "Good."

"So is it okay for you to for a weekend since if you're the chief?" Meredith asked.

"I am the chief, so I can leave if I'm so inclined," Derek chuckled, "I talked to Dr. Webber and he said he'd cover for me for a few days."

"Are you sure?" Meredith asked.

"Yes."

Meredith softly rubbed her stomach where she felt slight flutters, "I wish you could feel this now."

"I wish I could too." Derek replied as he placed a soft kiss on Meredith's head.

"It feels like tons of butterflies." She told him.

Derek gave her a concerned look, "Does it bother you?"

"No, I love it." Meredith said with a smile. "But, I'm still a little bit scared."

"Don't be." Derek reassured her.

"Well the scared is only about a 2, the excited is like a 7 or 8." Meredith said, smiling.

"Is there anything I can do to make the scared a 0?" Derek asked, McDreamily.

"How are you not scared? We're having twins." Meredith asked, amazed

"I am scared, but the fear isn't anything compared to the excitement and happiness I have. Plus I have so many nieces and nephews." Derek explained.

"I'm going to meet all of them, aren't I?" Meredith asked.

"Eventually, maybe not all on the weekend, but yes, you'll meet all of them." Derek told her.

"Is your mom going to be there?" She asked, since Meredith really liked his mom.

Derek nodded, "Yes, she loves you."

"I like her." Meredith said with a smile.

"She's hard to hate." Derek said with a chuckled.

Meredith let out a short laugh, "Unlike my mother."

"I bought plane tickets before you came in." Derek informed her.

"Okay, when are we leaving?"

"On Thursday." He told her.

Meredith nodded, "When do we come back?"

"Sunday."

"Okay." Meredith said, smiling.

"Mom wants to have everyone over for dinner, on Saturday night." Derek told her.

"That's going to be a lot of people." Meredith stated, a bit nervous.

"There's never a small gathering in my family." Derek chuckled.

"Who's the oldest of your nieces and nephews?" Meredith asked.

"That's Vicky, she's 20." Derek told her without hesitation.

Meredith blinked, "You do realized that I'm only 7 years older than your oldest niece."

"I do, but you're 23 years older than the youngest." Derek told her.

Meredith smiled, "Okay, quick test, name all of your nieces and nephews."

"Okay, well from Nancy, there's: Michael, 18, Carly, 15, and Kristen, 11. From Sarah, there's: Vicky, 20, Christine, 16, and Thomas and Brandon, 9. From Kathleen: Rachel, 15, Jake, 10, and Adam, 8. And finally Megan has Jackie, 9, Lauren and Samantha, 7, and Mia, 4." He told her without stopping.

"Wow." Was all Meredith could get out.

Derek nodded, "Yeah, wow."

"This is kind of exciting." Meredith said with a smile.

"All the kids?" Derek asked.

"All your family." Meredith corrected.

"As opposed to being an only child?" Derek asked.

"Exactly."

--------

Derek sat in the Chief's office, waiting for him to finish the finalization of him becoming the new Chief of Surgery. There were memos passed out and posted letting everyone know that Derek was to be the new Chief. Richard came into his office, greeted Derek and then sat at his desk.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Richard asked him, once more, just in case.

"Yes, I do." Derek told him proudly.

"Okay, then. Well, when you come in tomorrow, you'll be the new Chief of Surgery." Richard told him, with a smile.

Derek took a deep breath, "Thank you, Richard."

"You're welcome, now go and celebrate with Meredith and your friends." Richard told him.

"Okay, thank you again." Derek said as he got up.

"I'm going home to celebrate with my wife." Richard sighed, happily.

"Have fun."

-----

Derek walked into Joe's and saw Meredith sitting at the bar with Cristina, Lexie, Alex, George, Callie, Addison, and Mark. He walked up to them and greeted them all.

Cristina turned to him, "I don't care if you're the Chief, I still have the right to yell at you."

"That's weird, isn't it? We're friends with the Chief of Surgery?" Izzie asked.

"No, it's weird my person is having the Chief's babies." Cristina corrected.

Meredith smiled, "My boyfriend is the Chief of Surgery!"

"Congratulations." George said as he walked over to Derek.

Mark handed him a drink, "Congratulations, man."

Everyone else voiced their congratulations to Derek and afterwards they all grabbed a table and ordered some food.

"So, Chief, do you have a surgery you need a resident to scrub in on?" Cristina asked, oh-so nonchalantly.

"That's cheating." Meredith scolded, jokingly.

"How is it cheating?" Cristina asked.

"It just is." Meredith told her matter-of-factly.

Mark chuckled, "Grey, you're sleeping with him."

"And having his McBabies." Cristina added.

Meredith grinned, "I'm sleeping the Chief of Surgery."

"You're really funny." Addison commented, with a laugh.

"Yeah, she is." Derek added as he kissed Meredith.

"So, Meredith, I heard that you're meeting the sisters." Addison said with a smile.

"And the nieces and nephews." Added Lexie.

"Everyone." Meredith summed up.

"Don't worry about it. They'll put up a tough front, especially Nancy. Who's probably the worst and you've already met her. They'll love you." Addison assured her.

"You'll be fine." Derek added.

"You will be. I talked to Sarah earlier and she's really excited to meet you." Addison told her.

Meredith gave her a surprised look, "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"She loved you." Derek said to Mark.

"What?" Mark asked.

"Of all my friends, you were her favorite." Derek explained.

Mark laughed, "What do you mean, 'were', I still must be."

"Well, you slept with Addison, so now you 'were' her favorite." Derek told him.

"Damn." Mark said with another laugh.

"She never said anything like that to me." Addison commented. Derek just shrugged.

"Ah, well, all the Mark talk aside, they'll really love you Meredith." Addison assured her with a smile.

Meredith smiled back, "That's good to know."

"They really will." Derek assured her too.

Izzie chimed in, "You'll have to tell us all about, when you come back Mer."

Lexie yawned, "Well, congratulations Derek, Alex and I are going to go. I'll see you later Mer."

"Bye, are you going to be at Alex's apartment?" Meredith asked, as she hugged Lexie.

"Mhmm, but I'll be home tomorrow." Lexie told her.

Alex waved to the group, "Bye, guys. And congratulations Dr. Shepherd."

Lexie and Alex left for his apartment.

"So, Lexie and the Evil Spawn is getting serious, huh?" Cristina commented.

"It seems that way." Meredith agreed.

Izzie smiled, "That's cool."

"The Evil Spawn never seemed like the commitment type to me." Cristina added.

"I agree." Addison quipped.

"I second that." George added.

Callie shrugged, "What ever makes him happy."

"Hey, Derek, are you getting any celebration sex?" Mark asked, with the 'guy look'.

Derek turned to Mer, "Am I?"

You bet you are." Meredith said with a grin.

"Yeah, I am." Derek said to Mark, with a smile.

Addison burst out in laughter.

"I'm so glad I don't live there anymore." George added.

Meredith joined in Addison's laughter.

"Could you imagine his face if I said no." Meredith said through his laughter.

Laughing still, Addison nodded, "I know!"

"I'd think he'd cry." Cristina said through a couple of laughs.

"Or pout at the very least." Meredith added. Derek just sighed, "It's cute when you pout." Meredith told him. Derek gave her a McDreamy smile.

"I'm just so happy I can sleep through anything. Unless you guys are going to the trailer." Izzie sighed.

Meredith shook her head and turned to Derek, "I don't want to go to the trailer tonight."

"Niether do I." Derek agreed.

Izzie shrugged, "Hey, my iPod is fully charged, so I don't care."

"They can be that loud?" Cristina asked, not believing what she was hearing.

"I know they can be." Izzie told her.

"I know too." George added.

Meredith put her hands on her hips, "I have some control over my volume, thank you."

"Not much." George sighed.

"Well, neither do you, George." Callie retorted.

Cristina burst out into laughter and Izzie coughed into her water.

"Thank you, Callie." Meredith thanked her.

"No problem." Callie returned with a smile.

"Do you know who can get really loud?" Mark asked.

"Who?" Cristina asked, eagarly.

Mark shrugged, "Oh, I don't know. I just wanted to add to the conversation. But, Addison was pretty quiet."

"Why must you bring me into this?" Addison asked, groaning.

"Why not?" Meredith asked, with a few giggles.

"She wasn't that quiet." Derek defended.

"Well, quieter than I'm hearing Meredith is." Addison laughed.

"This conversation is really weird." Izzie commented.

"It's funny." Cristina corrected.

"It is." Callie agreed.

"Hey, Derek, do you want to get going?" Meredith turned to Derek, meaning her hormones were telling her she wanted sex.

"Sure." Derek said with a grin.

The two said their goodbyes and headed home.

--------------------------------------------------------

foreverisneverforever: We're sorry this took so long for this to get posted. :D

supershipper: I went to Australia and started my winter semester and we've been bad authors. We're sorry but we hope you enjoy the chapter.


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: We're both poor.

------------------------------------------------------------------

After a couple rounds of lovemaking, Meredith settled in on her side next to Derek.

"My boyfriend is the chief of surgery," she said, grinning.

He moved a piece of her hair back behind her ear, "My girlfriend is having my kids."

Meredith giggled, "While that is impressive, it's not as impressive as mine."

"Ok," Derek chuckled.

"I'm proud of you."

"Thanks," he replied, giving her the McDreamy smile.

"Now I can brag that my boyfriend is the chief of surgery," she loved saying that.

He kissed her softly, "Did I tell you I'm taking a month off after the twins are born?"

"Can you do that?" she asked.

"Richard said the board and his wife are going to let him come back for the month so I can be home with you and the boys," he told her, putting his hand over her stomach.

"I like that," she smiled, "I had an idea on what to name them,"

"Oh? What is it?"

"On the ultrasound they're called Baby A and Baby B and I thought we could give one a name starting with A and the other a name starting with a B," she explained.

"I like it," he smiled, "did you have any names in mind?"

"You said a while ago that you liked Benjamin so Baby B can be Benjamin. And I thought Caiden was a nice name but take off the 'C' and there's Aiden and I really like that name," she told him, smiling.

Derek smiled at her "I like it. So…Aiden and Benjamin?"

Meredith nodded, "Aiden and Benjamin."

He kissed her and shifted, to place both hands on her stomach. He remembered the ultrasounds, "Aiden is on the left and Benjamin is on the right, right?"

"Yeah," she replied.

He kissed the right side of her bump, "Hey Benjamin," then kissed the left side, "Hey Aiden. On Saturday you get to meet all your aunts, uncles, and cousins from daddy's family."

"And fly on a plane," Meredith added.

"And fly on a plane," Derek told them.

Meredith ran her fingers through Derek's hair. "What about middle names?"

Derek hmm'ed, "I'm not sure. One could be Daniel after my dad."

"Do you mind if we sort of name one after Cristina? She was there for me a lot and Christopher is a good name."

"I don't mind at all," he replied. "How about Aiden Christopher? Putting it with Benjamin would make the name really long."

"So Aiden Christopher Shepherd and Benjamin Daniel Shepherd," Meredith said decisively . She kissed him, "Our boys have names."

He smiled, "Our boys have names."

Meredith looked down at her stomach, "Boys, your daddy is the chief of surgery."

Derek laughed, fully resuming his position next to her. "What are your favorite colors?" he asked, wanting to know so he can have to walls painted in the house.

"Um…lavender and light blue, I guess. Why?"

"Just curious," he replied.

"Yours is indigo."

"Mmmhmm. What about the colors you hate?"

"Yellow, neon green, dark orange…why the sudden interest in colors?" she asked with a confused smiled.

"I'm just curious," he repeated.

"I think you're planning something," she grinned at him.

She gave him a long, thinking look. "Since we're talking about colors," she started, unsure about being able to keep the twins straight all the time, "I think we should assign colors to Aiden and Benjamin. So other people can tell them apart. Green for Aiden and blue for Benjamin."

"That works," he internally sighed a breath of relief at her changing the subject, "But everyone will catch on eventually on telling them apart. Especially you."

"I hope so," she said.

He gave her a reassuring smiled.

"Two of your sisters have twins, right?" she asked, trying to remember all of his family.

"Yeah," he nodded, "Sarah has fraternal twin boys and Megan has identical twin girls."

"I can talk to them then," she decided, "about twin things."

"They will defiantly love to talk about it," he yawned and wrapped his arms around her.

Meredith snuggled into him, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

--- --- --- --- --- --- ---

The next day.

Meredith had just finished her first surgery of the day and scrubbed out. She had surgery right way in the morning and it lasted a few hours. Now she was going to have Lexie, the intern in on the surgery, do the post ops and go see how Derek was doing before she went to do paperwork.

She went to Derek's office. He was doing chief things. He put up a couple of his own pictures in the office and on his desk was a picture of the two of them last month at Joes. She grinned.

"Hey chief."

He smiled, "Hey."

Meredith sat in one of the chairs in front of his desk, "How's your first day as chief going?"

"Surprisingly slow," he replied.

"Any surgeries yet?"

"Later today. How was yours?"

She nodded, "It went really well. Lexie is doing post op and I need to do paperwork in a little while."

"I'm going into surgery around two but its going to be long. Do you want to wait for me or will you just go home and I'll meet you there?"

"How long do you think it will take?"

"About five hours," he estimated.

She chuckled, "I'll meet you at home."

"Okay," he replied, understandingly.

"I'm going to do my paperwork then I'm meeting Addison and Callie for lunch," she told him.

"Ok," he smiled at her.

When she headed out, he called the painters to tell them what colors he wanted.

--- --- --- --- --- ---

Meredith met Addison and Callie after finishing her paperwork. Callie was now 25 weeks pregnant.

"How are you?" Addison asked after Meredith sat down with her lunch.

"Hungry," Meredith laughed, "I'm hungry all the time."

"I know how you feel," empathized Callie, "You rocked that surgery today,"

"Thanks," smiled Meredith.

"Do you have names picked out yet?" Callie asked.

Meredith nodded, swallowing her salad, "Last night, actually."

"Oh, what are they?" Addison questioned.

"Aiden Christopher and Benjamin Daniel," Meredith told them.

"I love them," Callie replied.

Addison smiled, "Daniel after Derek's father."

"Yeah," Meredith nodded, "I got Aiden and Benjamin because on the ultrasound they're A and B."

"Cool idea," Callie complimented, "Where did you get Christopher from?"

"Cristina."

"That's sweet," Addison said.

"Do you have a name yet, Callie?" Meredith asked.

Callie drank some water, "Emily Elizabeth."

"How did you come up with that?" asked Addison.

"George and I both like the name Emily," Callie explained, "and Elizabeth came from my grandmother."

"I like it," Meredith complimented her.

Cristina sat down with the three because Meredith was sitting there.

"Hey Mer. Dr. Montgomery, Dr. Torres."

"Hi Dr. Yang," Addison greeted.

"Hey," Callie and Meredith replied.

"How are you?" Addison asked Cristina, referring to the Burke thing.

Cristina nodded, "I'm good."

"I rocked my surgery this morning," Meredith told her.

"I was in the clinic all day," replied Cristina.

"Do you have a surgery later?" Addison asked Cristina.

Cristina shook her head, "No, why?"

"Its not cardio but I have a surgery later and the resident who was suppose to assist is sick today," Addison told her, "Do you want in?"

"Yeah. Thanks," Cristina replied.

Addison smiled, "Great, it's at three."

Callie was paged 911 and left, telling everyone she'd see them later. After saying 'bye', Cristina turned back to Meredith.

"How are the McBabies?"

"Fine," Meredith replied, "They make me hungry and tired but they're fine."

"Well, what are you going to do?" Cristina asked rhetorically.

"Eat my salad," Meredith said before eating some more.

"Uh…that was rhetorical," Cristina told her.

Addison chuckled, "Did Meredith tell you the names she and Derek came up with?"

"No, she didn't."

Meredith finished her salad, "Aiden Christopher and Benjamin Daniel," Meredith explained the rationale of the A and B names and Daniel after Derek's father. "And Christopher is after you."

Cristina looked at her, "Uh, I wouldn't tell the kid that but…ok."

"You're my person so one of them should be named after you," Meredith told her.

"I know, its fine. Calm down," replied Cristina.

Addison chuckled, "You can't tell hormones to calm down."

"I can defiantly try," Cristina countered.

"Oh, Cristina," Meredith said, remembering, "I won't be here for Thanksgiving. I'm meeting the family."

"Ok," Cristina replied, "Seriously, Mer, do you remember last year's Thanksgiving?"

"I worked, there was awkward Derekness and Izzie was mad," Meredith recited.

"'Awkward Derekness'," Addison repeated, "Nice word invention."

"Thank you."

"Burke and Izzie performed surgery on a turkey," Cristina told her, "I sat through a dinner with the Evil Spawn and Bambi…you freakin' owe me."

"How?" Meredith asked.

"I don't know," Cristina shook her head, "But you just do."

"I'm naming a McBaby after you," she reminded Cristina.

"God, you should have seen Burke and Izzie…it was a nightmare," Cristina groaned, "Well at least this year Burke's not here to operate on a turkey."

Meredith was quiet for a few seconds, "I don't know what to say to be supportive."

"Welcome to my world," Cristina snorted.

"Break ups are hard but it will get better. You may be jumping into surgeries all day or at Joes but time will help," Addison said, putting her two cents in.

Meredith nodded, "I second that."

Cristina didn't really have a reply. Addison had to check on some patients so she exchanged pleasantries with them and left.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Supershipper and Forever is never Forever: We hope you enjoyed this chapter and we're sorry we will really try to remember to post more regularly.


	14. Chapter 13

After a five hour flight Meredith and Derek arrived in New York

Sara and I are both really sorry we haven't posted in a while. Real life sucks a lot sometimes.

Enjoy this chapter!!

--

After a five hour flight Meredith and Derek arrived in New York. They headed to baggage claim where they would pick up their bags and meet Maggie and Derek's sister Megan.

Meredith was a little nervous, holding Derek's hand as they walked.

Derek whispered in her ear, "Its ok, they'll love you and mom already does."

Meredith smiled, "Ok."

Maggie spotted them and waved them over.

"Hi Mom, Megan," Derek greeted, hugging them both and kissed them on the cheek.

Maggie hugged Meredith, "You look great!"

"Thanks," smiled Meredith. She was 18 weeks along and everyone kept telling her how great she looked.

Megan shook Meredith's hand, "Hi, I'm Meg."

"I'm Meredith…but you probably know that," she laughed a little nervously.

"Yeah," she smiled, "Mom's right, you look wonderful and I love your outfit."

Meredith was wearing dark maternity jeans, a light blue short sleeved shirt and a grey sweater jacket. "Thanks. I feel pretty bit."

Megan laughed, "I know how you feel, I had twins, too."

"Derek mentioned that. You did and …Sarah?"

"Yeah," Megan smiled, "Good job!"

They found their luggage and migrated to Megan's car, heading to Maggie's house.

"Where is everyone staying?" Meredith asked on the car ride over.

"Mom's house," Derek replied.

"Everyone?" Meredith asked.

"Everyone," Maggie affirmed, "My daughters and their husbands stay in their old bedrooms and the kids all sleep in the basement. It's completely finished and I have a few air mattresses and I lot of sleeping bags. They all love it."

"Its done every year," Derek told her.

"And I thought there were a lot of people at my house," Meredith said.

Derek nodded, "that's why it never really bothered me."

"Meredith, how is work going?" asked Maggie.

"Its good," she replied, "I've been getting some pretty interesting surgeries. Addison said that further into my pregnancy she'll have me cut back my days though."

-- -- -- -- -- --

Megan got to Maggie's house. "Here we are. Everyone else is here and running around like crazy."

"Mainly the kids," Maggie added.

"Sarah tends to run after them…and not trying to calm them down either. She loves playing," Megan told Meredith.

Megan helped Derek take the bags out of the trunk and to the house. They went inside and were immidatly seen by Megan's identical twin daughters, Lauren and Samantha.

"Mom!" the twins yelled.

"She took my marker!" Samantha told Megan.

"She took my bear!" Lauren reasoned.

"I took it because she took my marker!" replied Samantha.

Lauren opened her mouth in shock, "She said my drawing was stupid!"

"No I didn't!"

Jackie, Megan's nine year old, jumped on Derek, "uncle Derek!!"

Sarah's twin boys Thomas and Brandon were the next to yell, "Uncle Derek!"

Derek hugged the she-twins and he-twins after Jackie climbed off of him.

"Welcome to the family, dear," Maggie said to Meredith because she went to the kitchen to check on things.

"Uncle Derek, do you want to see my plane?" Adam asked.

"Who is she, uncle Derek?" Jake asked, referring to Meredith.

"Uncle Derek, do you know if I'm Sam or Lauren?" Lauren asked, loving the guess who I am game.

Derek first answered Adam, "In a couple minutes," He turned to Lauren, "You are Lauren," then he got the attention of all the kids who had heard the yelling and came to see Uncle Derek. "Everyone, this is Meredith."

"Hi," Meredith smiled.

"Mer, That is Lauren and Sam, Megan's 7 year old twins, Jake (10) and Adam (8) are Kathleen's. Jackie (9) is Megan's. Tom and Brandon are Sarah's 9 year old twins," he told her, pointing everyone out, "There is Michael (18), Carly (15), and Kristen (11) who belong to Nancy, Vicky (20) and Christine (16) are Sarah's two daughters. And Rachel (15) next to Christine is Kathleen's oldest."

"Wow," Meredith laughed nervously, "Ok, I'll try to remember that."

"Is she your girlfriend?" Jake asked.

Derek chuckled, "Yeah.

"Mommy says that kissing boys is yucky," Lauren said.

"Did you kiss a boy?" Derek asked.

"Yeah she did!" Sam told him.

"No!" Lauren denied.

"You kissed Nick in our class," Sam reminded her.

Lauren shook her head, "he kissed me!"

"You shouldn't kiss boys yet," Derek replied.

"'Yet' being the key word," Vicky piped up.

They kids broke up a little bit. Carly got a somewhat evil grin. "Uncle Derek, did anyone tell you about Michael's girlfriend yet?"

"No. How long have you had a girlfriend, Michael?" Derek asked.

Michael hit Carly's arm, "Stop telling people, Car!"

"Get over it," Christine laughed.

Lauren poked Meredith's arm, "Do you want to see my bear?"

"You have to give me my marker back before I give you your bear," Sam reminded her.

Lauren looked at Meredith, "Will you tell her to give me back my bear?"

That started the girls on their fight again, going back and forth.

"Mike has a girlfriend named Jessica and shes older than him," Carly told Derek.

"By like a year," Michael added, slightly defensivly.

"And a half," added Christine causing Derek to laugh.

"Meredith is really pretty, Uncle Derek," Carly told him.

"Yeah she is," he replied with a smile.

Jackie grabbed one of Meredith's hand with two of her own, "Are you having a baby?"

Meredith nodded, "I'm having twins."

"Really??" Sam asked, "Me and Lauren are twins!"

"Brandon and me are too!" Thomas said.

"I know," Meredith replied.

"Do you know if I'm Lauren or Sam?" Samantha asked.

Meredith looked at her, "Honestly, I have no idea."

"She's Sam," Derek helped her out.

"That's cheating!" protested Lauren.

Carly ran her hands over the she-twins hair, "She doesn't know you guys yet so shes allowed to cheat, ok?"

"Ok," Lauren and Sam conceded.

"Hey, guys," Vicky said, "Why don't we let them sit down?"

Lauren took Meredith's hand, "come with me!"

Meredith went with Lauren to the living room with some of the kids and Derek following, and sat on the couch. Jackie, Adam, and Samantha sat on the couch with her, Derek sat on a chair perpendicular to the couch along with Lauren who hopped on his lap. Everyone else found seats around the room.

"Why are you so quiet?" Jackie asked.

"I'm not used to so many people," replied Meredith.

"She was an only child," Derek added.

"My friend Kyle has like thirty cousins," Adam told them.

"Does only child mean you don't have any brothers or sisters?" Sam asked.

Meredith nodded, "That's right."

"That would be weird," Lauren thought aloud.

"That's because you're a twin, dork," her older sister, Jackie, replied.

Lauren made a face at Jackie, "Don't call me a dork."

"Meredith, are you going to have twins like Lauren an me?" Sam asked.

"Or like me and Brandon?" Thomas added to the question.

"Um…well they're identical like Sam and Lauren but they're boys like Thomas and Brandon," Meredith explained.

Derek smiled at how well she was interacting with them.

Mia, the youngest of the kids at 4, got away from Megan and wandered into the room and went up to Meredith, having never seen her before.

"Hi," Mia said.

"Hi," Meredith replied with a smile.

Derek pulled Mia into his lap as well, "Mer, this is Mia. She's Megan's youngest."

"Who that?" Mia asked Derek.

"This is Meredith, my girlfriend," Derek told her.

Carly shifted to the edge of her seat, "How far along are you?"

"Almost five months," Meredith replied.

"wow," Christine said, with a smile, "With twins too…"

"Do you know what you're going to name them?" Rachel asked.

"Aiden Christopher and Benjamin Daniel," Derek told them.

"Daniel?" Christine asked, "After grandpa?"

"Yeah," Meredith nodded, "Um, Uncle Derek suggested it."

Christine smiled, "I like it."

"Aiden is a cool name." Vicky said.

Nancy yelled for Michael from the kitchen. "COMING!" He yelled back and went to see what she wanted.

"Maybe its about his giiiirlfriiiend," Rachel teased.

"Shut up, Rach," Michael called on his way to the kitchen.

The younger kids – Jackie, Jake, Mia, Adam, the she-twins and he-twins got tired of sitting around, talking and ran off to play.

Vicky sat back, "Just think…if everyone stopped having kids afer I was born, this house would be so much quieter."

"Yeah," Rachel laughed, "But it'd just be you, my mom and dad, your mom and Uncle Steven, Aunt Nancy, Uncle Craig, Aunt Megan, Uncle Kevin, Uncle Derek, and grandmom."

"Hmm…you're right. Aunt Nancy would not be fun one on one unless you're shopping with her.."

Meredith held in a laugh.

"Dude!" Carly exclaimed, having a realization, "Uncle Derek, after Aunt Meredith, "she added 'Aunt' because she really liked Meredith, "has the twins, grandmom will have 16 grandkids. That's crazy!"

Meredith smiled because Carly called her Aunt.

Rachel laughed, "Poor grandmom."

"She totally loves it," Vicky said.

-- -- -- -- --

"Why don't we just go say hi to her already?" Sarah asked.

"I want to see how the kids like her," Nancy replied.

Kathleen raised an eyebrow, "Obviously they like her well enough, no one has come in here to say otherwise and Michael didn't say anything."

"Kathy's right," Megan said, "What do you have against Meredith anyway?"

"Derek left Addison, and no more than two weeks later there she is," Nancy said.

"Oh my…" Sarah shook her head, "Nancy, we've already talked to Addie. Addie likes Meredith, she offered to be her doctor for the twins. And Derek and Addie were over long before the Seattle thing. We all knew it."

"I'm just saying – " Nancy stopped as Derek came in for a drink.

"What has Nancy been saying?" he asked.

"Nothing," Nancy replied.

Kathleen rolled her eyes, "Shes just being herself."

"And a little excessive," Megan added.

"Totally," Sarah agreed.

Derek got waters for him and Meredith.

"How did the kids like Meredith?" Sarah asked him.

"They all love her," He reported.

"All of them?" Nancy asked.

"Yes, Nancy. All of them," Derek told her pointedly.

Sarah gave Nancy a 'see?' look.

"Not that we've got that settled, I want to finally meet her," Kathleen told them.

"Go ahead," Derek said, "She's talking to Vicky, Rachel, Carly, and Christine.

-- -- -- -- -- --

"So are you and Uncle Derek going to get married?" Carly asked, "Not that you have to…I just really like weddings.

"So do I," Rachel said.

Vicky chuckled, "Me too."

Christine saw her mom and Aunts come in with Derek following, "Hey guys."

"Hey," Megan replied.

Derek sat next to Meredith and gave her, her water.

Sarah held out her hand, "Hi, I'm sarah, the second youngest."

After shaking Sarah's hand she shook Kathleen's after she introduced herself as the oldest. She knew Megan to be the youngest and Nancy was the second oldest.

"Ok, so it goes Kathleen, Nancy, Derek, Sarah, Megan?" Meredith asked, getting it straight.

"Yep," Nancy replied.

"You're a surgical resident, right?" Sarah asked.

"Right."

"What specialty did you choose?" Kathleen asked.

"Neuro," she told them.

"She's very good at it," Derek told them, with a proud smile.

"How are the twins?" Nancy asked."

Meredith grinned, "They're good. I think they're sleeping."

Vicky turned to her cousins who were in the room, "Isn't she so cute?"

"When I was pregnant with Tommy and Brandon, I craved backed potatos all the time," Sarah told her.

"I craved tomatos…and cheese," Megan shared.

"Together?" asked Meredith.

"Sometimes," Megan laughed, "It was so weird."

Meredith giggled, "I haven't had any weird cravings yet, I'm just hungry a lot," she looked around alittle bit, "I need to use the bathroom. Where is it?"

"Down the hall, second door on the left," Christine told her.

Meredith left and as usual, Derek's sisters began talking about her.

"I think she's adorable, like the little sister I never had," Megan said.

"Because you're the youngest," Sarah laughed, "But she is very adorable."

"She is cute…" conceded Nancy.

"Definatly," Kathleen agreed.

Vicky turned to her cousins, "It we like her then the little kids must too. So I think we should start calling her Aunt Meredith and the little ones will too," she grinned.

Christine, Carly and Rachel were in agreement.

"She was really nervous about meeting you all," Derek told them.

"No doubt, with the reputation Nancy gave us when she visited," Kathleen replied.

"Well, Nancy was a little bias," said Derek, Nancy shrugged in response.

"We're already heard," Sarah told him, "But we can love Addie and Meredith equally.

"I know you can," he said, "But I love Meredith more."

"Awwww!" Vicky gushed, "I love Aunt Addison and everything but I'm so glad you're happy Uncle Derek."

Derek smiled as his other nieces agreed with Vicky, "Thanks."

"Are you guys going to get married, Uncle Derek?" Christine asked.

He nodded. "Eventually, I'd like to."

"Uncle Derek will ask Meredith to marry him when they are both realy for it and I'm pretty sure you guys already asked Meredith about it," Sarah said.

"Cars asked last time," Vicky giggled.

"Carly!" Nancy exclaimed.

"Mom!" Carly returned.

"You shouldn't ask such personal questions," Nancy scolded.

"Like you don't do that all the time," Carly replied, causing her aunts to laugh.

Meredith retuned and reclaimed her seat next to Derek.

"Did you find it alright?" Derek asked.

Meredith nodded, "Yep."

"Did you get mobbed again?" Carly asked.

"No," Meredith giggled.

"All of the kids are outside, aren't they?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah," Megan replied, "They're chasing the dog. Michael is watching them because your dad and uncles are playing too."

"There's a dog too?" Meredith asked."

"Yeah," Derek replied, "Shes a chocolate lab named Tobie."

"Aunt Meredith, you're going to be a neurosurgeon like Uncle Derek, right?" Vicky asked.

"Yeah."

Vicky smiled, "That's awesome. I'm going to be a pediatric surgeon."

"I want to do Cardio," Rachel said.

"My best friend is in cardio," Meredith told her.

"Awesome!!" Rachel replied

"I want to be a vet," Carly told her.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

Meredith was laying on Derek's bed after brushing her teeth. She was wearing pajamas consisting of a black spaghetti strap shirt that went mostly over her stomach and grey sweat pants which sat below her stomach. Derek joined her, leaning back on his arm, next to her. She sliently took his hand and put it on a certain point on her stomach.

Derek smiled widely, "I can feel kicking."

Meredith smiled too, "I felt them kicking harder today and Addison sid you should be able to feel them soon.

Derek moved his hand to the other side of her stomach.

"It will get a lot stronger, the bigger they get," she said.

"I can't wait," he told her.

"We still need cribs and clothes…and make a nursery," she said.

Derek smiled to her. "Don't worry…about.."

"About what?" she asked.

"About getting everything. We'll work it all out when we get back to Seattle. I'll give you my credit card and you and Cristina or Izzie can go out shopping for the boys," he told her.

Meredith laughed, "I'd have to take Izzie, Cristina may kill you if you had her go baby shopping with me.

"You never know," he chuckled.

She put one of her hands over his on her stomach, "Are you going to show me where you used to hang out in the city tomorrow?"

"If you want me to, then yeah, I can."

"I came here one summer during college and did all the touristy things," she said.

He smiled, "So you want to see where I worked, hung out with Mark, stuff like that?"

"Yes," she said definitively.

"Ok," he kissed her shoulder.

Meredith looked at her stomach where the boys were busy kicking, then back to Derek, "the boys say that's a very good idea."


	15. Chapter 14

Sara and I are both really sorry we haven't posted in a while. Real life sucks a lot sometimes.

Enjoy this chapter!!

--

The next day Derek and Meredith went around to some of the places he would hang out. They finished in his favorite place in Central Park.

"Are we going to the hospital now?" Meredith asked as they walked. She was holding his hand and in her bright and shiny mood for the day, she swung their arms.

"Sure," he replied.

They got to his former hospital and showed her around. They ran into his old chief and introduced him to Meredith. He told Derek he was happy for him and congruatulated them both on the twins. Walking around, Derek saw his old friend Kelly. She was talking to an intern then saw him with Meredith. She sent to intern to do what was needed and headed over to the pair.

Derek smiled, "Kelly, its good to see you."

Kelly hugged Derek, "How are you? I haven't heard a think from you since you moved to the woods in Seattle and you got divorced," she chuckled, "Well I heard about you and Addison because at least she emails me."

Derek shrugged, "There isn't really any good connection out in the _woods_."

Meredith laughed.

"Derek, are you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"Kelly, this is Meredith, my girlfriend," he smiled.

"I'm Kelly Roberts. Its nice to meet you," she shook Meredith's hand.

"Its nice to meet you, too."

Kelly noticed Meredith's bump, "How far along are you?"

"19 weeks," Meredith grinned, "We're having twin boys."

"Congratulations," Kelly smiled, "I have a couple hours before my surgery do you want to get something to eat?"

"Sure," Derek replied, then turned to Meredith, "You want to?"

"Do you have to ask," Meredith laughed.

"Probably not," he wrapped his arm around her waist as they headed to the cafeteria.

"Yeah, with twins you're probably eating all the time," Kelly said.

"And then some."

They got to the cafeteria, got their food and sat down.

"Did Derek ever tell you about the time he and Mark pulled me into stealing a patient?" Kelly asked.

Meredith shook her head, "No."

"Oh no," Derek groaned.

"We got in so much trouble but it was so interesting. We still her from psych to do surgery. Of course she was in psych for a reason and she kept trying to get Derek to go out of with her," she laughed and Meredith giggled, "Oh, I didn't mention that she was 76 years old."

"Seriously?" Meredith laughed.



"Didn't you steal a psych patient?" Derek asked Meredith.

Meredith nodded, "Cristina and Izzie did and they dragged me along. Was that the worst thing you guys did during your internship?"

"Yeah," Kelly replied, "Why? Did you do worse?"

"You could say that."

Derek chuckled.

"We stole patients, Alex caused a syph outbreak, and George punched Alex for giving him syph, Izzie cut an LVAD write, Cristina kept a big secret, Izzie and Cristina did an unauthorized autopsy, George became 007 on his first day and the five of us had to plan a prom for the chief's niece because we wouldn't let Izzie confuss to cutting the LVAD wire," Meredith recounted all the things from her intern year.

"Wow, you must have made your resident crazy," Kelly replied.

"No, Dr. Bailey wasn't too pleased," Derek laughed, "Oh, besides the stealing of a patient, Addison, Mark and I had a wheelchair race."

"I wonder why none of us thought of that," Meredith said.

"Because you had better ideas?" Kelly asked, "A wheelchair race would be fun."

"It was," Derek nodded, "Until we got caught."

"By your resident?" Derek asked.

Derek shook his head, "No, by your mom."

"Seriously?"

"Who is your mom?" Kelly asked.

"Um, Ellis Grey," Meredith told her.

"Wow," Kelly replied, impressed, "That must have been interesting."

"To say the least. My mother caught you in the middle of a wheelchair race?"

"Near the end. I would have won."

Meredith thought for a moment, "You were an intern so I would have been 14 or 15…it was you she was complaing about!"

Derek blinked, "Sorry?"

"She brought me with her one of the times she had to come to New York and she used to let me hang around in the hospital but I had dyed my hair pink and for some reason or another that was embarrassing so I had to spend a lot of time in the chief's office working on my homework. Later that day when we were going back to the hotel, she was complaining about the interns having a wheelchair race," Meredith explained.

"That is so cool!" Kelly said.

"Did she let you scrub in on her surgery? I watched from the back of the gallery," she laughed.

"Not until we worked our asses off…but it was completely worth it," he laughed, "Your mom didn't like Mark all that much.

Meredith chuckled, "That doesn't surprise me."

"Didn't you ever see a random girl with pink hair?" Kelly asked, "That would be so romantic if you two had seen each other so long ago."

Derek thought back for a moment, "I do remember seeing you while we were being lectured."

"Where?" Meredith asked."

"Were you sitting on a gurney?"

"Yeah. Before I was sent to the chief's office I sat In the hall with my walkman and some homework."

"Then yeah," he gave her a McDreamy smile, "I did see you. I was wondering who you were."

"That's so cute," Kelly said, "I'm a hopeless romantic, I'm sorry."

Meredith giggled, "Its alright. I only saw Derek walking away. When I had my walkman, I didn't listen to anything else going on."



"Loud anti-mom music?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Pink hair," she stated, "Of course I listened to music she didn't like."

Derek laughed and Kelly's pager went off.

"Ugh, I have to go. It was really nice to meet you, Meredith. Derek, you better email me. I want pictures after the twins are born," she instructed, hugging them both."

"I'll make sure he does," Meredith smiled.

"You should try to come out and visit us. I know Addison and even Mark would like to see you," Derek told her.

"I'll let you know when I can," she replied before heading off.

-- -- -- -- -- --

Meredith and Derek got back to Maggie's house and Meredith found Megan to ask her a couple questions. They sat in the living room.

"How could you tell them apart? I'm afraid I wont be able to and mess up their entire lives."

Megan chuckled. "As soon as my twins were born, I could just tell who was who. It was like the mommy sense."

"Really?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah," Megan smiled, "You'll just kow and I'm sure Derek will have the daddy sense too. I was really worried too but once they were born, I just knew."

"That's good to know."

"You will be a great mom, Meredith."

Meredith smiled, "Thanks."

"No problem."

Adam ran into the room, "Aunt Meredith, you surgeon brains like Uncle Derek, right?"

"Right."

Adam ran out again yelling to the other kids, "She does too, Brandon!"

"You'll get a lot of that," Megan laughed.

Meredith laughed with her, "There's so much of them."

"Yeah but its not as chaotic as it looks," Megan told her.

"I'm starting to see that," Meredith grinned.


End file.
